


Hello, Love, Goodbye

by forelleastar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is the one who leaves, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gency, Happy Ending?, Implied BunnyRibbit - Freeform, Implied McSombra, Made my own Shimada and Ziegler Families, No Smut, Unoriginal, implied Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forelleastar/pseuds/forelleastar
Summary: Angela Ziegler is a spunky, poor young woman who works as a domestic helper in Hong Kong. While she excels in her job and enjoys the friendship of many other empowered domestic helpers, she plans to leave the city soon.In her journey to achieving her goals, Angela meets bartender Genji. Genji is a sweetheart playboy already building a permanent life in Hong Kong. In a few years, he will officially become a resident in the city. After escaping responsibilities all his life, Genji now wants to commit to a career and to his family. Angela and Genji soon develop a friendship. The two become each other's joy against the grime and grind of Hong Kong.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Hello, Love, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is based on a Filipino movie with the same title, it is unoriginal with a twist. I'd recommend you watch the movie, it is quite well-written! (sweats in stolen plot) 
> 
> I wanted to see what would happen if the characters of Overwatch and my favorite ship out of all of them were in this universe, the main character fitted Mercy the most and I had to throw in Genji.
> 
> I don't expect this fanfic to receive good feedback but it is only made for fun and I don't write professionally. I'm quite bad at describing, there will be redundancy because my vocabulary is poor. Expect some grammatical errors and misspellings or wrong usage of words, especially the adjectives. 
> 
> There are parts of this story that are cringe (either way, me writing fanfics are already cringe) but in the original movie, are quite funny and relatable as a Filipino. In English, the context is kind of...not good.
> 
> If you are a HongKonger and I described your culture poorly, I'm very sorry.

**Hong Kong International Airport, 10:34 AM.**

The chimes of the announcer’s voice is heard throughout the institution. The bustling building full of citizens and tourists who have just arrived or about to depart - pulling their luggages, some who were calmly walking and some were rushing.

Amidst the busy crowd, a figure stood there, in front of the main desk under the large screen that displayed the flights for different destinations. There stood Angela Ziegler, her trolley by her side and holding her passport in hand.

“ _Some places we stay in forever. Some places are mere stopovers. Just like Hong Kong. Three days, two nights? Four days, three nights? Two years here if you have a contract. Then you leave_.”

She reminisces about the places she has seen or went. The things she observed about the people she have met, and the bittersweetness of the life she had lived here.

_“So while you’re here...whether you’re on vacation or for work, you have to make the most of your time. Because no one stays forever in Hong Kong.”_

A flashback plays in the back of her mind. Angela, running alone late at night, running upstairs at an empty local passageway.

_“Hong Kong is a place where no one stays still. Here in Hong Kong, time is gold. Every second matters, don’t waste it.”_

An alarm ringing, disrupting her from sleep. Messy bed hair, droopy eyes, and it feels like her throat is dry. The times where she was stressed, overwhelmed, haunted stubbornly by restlessness.

_“Once you stop, you’ll starve. So you can’t slow down. You have to keep moving.”_

The time when she had difficulty keeping up with her savings, the budgets, the investments and for her family’s sake. She remembers all the times she would work overtime, and tire herself out doing all the chores in the household. Buying cheap gifts for her fellow domestic helpers from the local market. Patiently teaching the autistic child of the mother she works for, coping with her inability to walk properly and mental understanding. Taking multiple part time jobs that was illegal to her contract, but accepted most of them for the savings.

Her desperately running away from someone, she hides away in a back alley, under bags of garbage and beside a dumpster just to get out of plain sight.

_“But one day, in the middle of all the noise and chaos.”_ As she was about to run further, someone behind her catches her.

“Stop!” The voice calls out to her, in perfect dialect.

She gets on the ground, surrendering to whoever it was who caught her. She trembles and faces towards the man’s direction, begging for mercy until she notices something odd.

_“In a place where no one stays still.”_

She looks up to the person in front of her.

_“You will meet someone, and for awhile...time just stops.”_

* * *

**4 Months Ago**

Angela stands still at the train station, fidgeting with her phone. She waits for someone to arrive and as soon as the next train stops, passengers go out. After a few people have passed by, a person approaches her.

“Angela!” A British woman prancing her way with her bags towards the taller woman.

“Lena Oxton!” She smiles and embraces her friend. They began to walk outside the terminal, and it was shocking for Lena to see what a different kind of world awaits her.

“My gosh, Angela! Everything’s confusing here. Good thing you picked me up!”

“You’re lucky it’s Sunday. It’s our day offs for most domestic helpers.” They stride together towards the tight gathering of foreign workers around a local landmark.

“So I’ll see your mom? Your dad wants to give her a gift! I picked it up when it got delivered to me in London.”

“She doesn’t come here anymore...”

“Oh why?”

Angela doesn’t answer but they continue to go straight to the center where busy workers were packing items or gifts to send for their families and friends outside the country.

“Hey Angela!” A voice calls out for her and it seems she was spotted so easily.

“Angela, are you going to send anything?” Her younger friend, Hana Song offered her a box almost full of bought items.

“No, not now.” She politely declines, putting the box down.

“But there’s still so much space! You know, Satya’s good at packing.”

“Of course! I am the mother packer!” Satya Vaswani, tending to her own items inside the box, laughs beside them.

* * *

The four of them continued their walk at the square where more foreign workers were spending quality time together. They spotted a zumba group on the pathway that they passed.

“Good thing the authorities don’t reprimand us for blocking the way.” Lena was amused and concerned for the people who were just like the same as her.

Satya exaggerates, “Well there are over two hundred thousand foreign workers here! So the Chinese let us have the Central once a week!” gesturing her hands up in the air.

* * *

They pass by more blocks ahead loitered by other people and families.

_“What have you been doing?! I tell you everyday to work your ass off and now all you’ve been doing with your money is buying expensive shit and gambling?! I’ll kill you!”_

A mother is seen publicly scolding her daughter in front of everyone, but it seemed like it was a normal day for them.

Satya calls out loudly to the mother as she was familiar with her. “Hey! I already told you that you should set up a bank account for her and monitor every transaction!”

“We told you!” Hana grins widely at the group and the daughter only shrugs it off, embarrassed by the countless mistakes and times people offered to help them. They finally found a spot in a bridge where the group sat together to run their business.

* * *

“Remember, Lena Oxton, be smart about your money. As soon as you get your salary, withdraw then deposit it in your local account. Then you can split it up, for you and your girlfriend.”

They lay a blanket on the floor for their comfort and Satya continues on with her wise advices.

“For whatever bill, budget well. And track your remittances too! Most importantly Lena Oxton, save well for emergencies so you’ll be ready.”

“Yes! It’s so hard to get your hands on Hong Kong Dollars!” Hana adds to the statement and began playing something on her phone.

Lena hands over something. “Angie, your dad really wants to give this gift to your mom.” Angela grabs the package and puts it in her bag, sighing to herself of another matter to do.

_“Ms. Ziegler!”_ A woman walks towards the group.

“Oh, Hello! Happy Birthday ma’am!” She hands over a different package to the woman as the woman gives her folded cash in return.

The other three greets her as well, though Lena stutters, “Oh! U-uh...Happy Birthday miss!” The woman finally leaves.

“Hey! Just a heads-up, we greet customers that way so it’s not obvious we’re selling on the side.” Hana winks at a flushed Brit.

“You’re not free to become entrepreneurs?” Lena asks the group, confused at the laws of this country.

“Nothing’s free anymore! Everything costs money, we ought to earn more although it’s illegal.” Satya explains to her as simple as it should be.

Though the Brit was more confused. “Why is it illegal?”

“Well, because when you have this code on your I.D.”

The Indian woman gets her own identification card and puts her finger on the numbers.

“It means you can only work as a domestic helper. Unless you’re a resident, that you’d have to earn if you marry a Chinese or a resident.” Satya works on the hair of the girl glued to her phone.

“Because here, once a domestic helper. Always a domestic helper.” The two told her in sync.

Lena didn’t buy it at first as she continued to question them more, “But what about Angela? She graduated at med school, why can’t she be a doctor here?”

No one, not even Angela answered her. A few seconds later, the blonde’s phone was ringing. “Excuse me, I’ll have to answer this.”

Angela didn’t know why she had to excuse herself as if she had the chance to go anywhere, but she tries to keep her privacy to herself as she turns away from the group.

_“Hello? ... Hi sir! Yes, sir!”_ Out of nowhere, she felt happier to get a call from the embassy in hopes for her passport to be forged.

_“Okay. I’ll process my papers right away sir.”_ Though as she wasn’t far from the group, the other three were interested and eavesdropped on her.

_“How much? ...Five thousand five hundred... Okay.”_

Angela nods to her conversation and it seems as the others agreed as well.

_“Canadian dollars sir?”_

Angela’s smile faded away in just hearing the requirements, it was worse than before. _“Okay sir...Thank you.”_ She ends the call right away.

“Angela, five thousand five hundred dollars multiplied by forty. That’s two hundred twenty thousand...how much do you have now?”

Satya places her hand on her friend’s shoulder.

Angela tells her, “About _half...”_ and goes back into handling her own things in her bag, soon she’ll be budgeting her costs again.

_“Hey it’s the police!” “Shh! Quiet, don’t be too noisy!”_ _“Hide the stock in the bag!”_

The group’s attention was carried away by the people around them suddenly fixing themselves from the authority’s presence.

Hana hides her phone in her pocket and grabs the headband that they were supposedly selling. “Oh can I borrow that please! Does this look nice? Thanks for fixing my hair!”

More people panicked around them but some were quite as reserved as Angela.

Lena panicked herself. “What’s going on? What’s happening?” As soon as they were gone, everything went back to normal.

Satya eyes Lena out again. “Remember, no monkey business is allowed here. They could’ve seen the items we were selling.”

“Hey Angela!” It seems the blonde is pretty popular in this community. A woman who was sitting quite near to them the whole time, looks at their direction. “Heard you needed more cash. You need a part time gig?”

Satya scratches her head as she saw the woman. “Olivia. Angela’s contract is almost ending. Don’t get her in trouble now.”

Olivia Colomar, chuckles at the sentence containing ‘trouble’. “Don’t worry about it, just leave it to me.”

* * *

Soon after the meeting of sellers, they go to a compound for both workers and residents, happily living as one.

“This place is nicer than my employer’s house.” Hana compliments it at the side, walking their way up to the fourth floor. The group sees a couple hanging clothes at the balcony.

“I think these are your employers.” Angela tells Lena as they stop halfway before meeting them.

“Are they...fighting?” Lena hesitates to step even closer to the couple. The others laugh at her question.

“No they’re not fighting, that’s just the way they talk.” Because of the harsh dialect.

“I think I want to go home...” Lena attempts to grab her luggage but the others stop her.

Hana had a smug look at her. “You’ll get used to it.”

It seems that Angela felt the nervousness of the younger girl and reassured her. “Whatever they say, just let it pass. Two years will go by fast. You can do this.” The other two pushed her with encouragement.

The brunette awkwardly walked near the couple with her luggage. “Umm...excuse me...”

“She’s just like me when I was younger.” Satya feels empty at the sight, crossing her arms.

“That was a very long time ago!” Hana slaps her jokingly on the back.

“Shut up! I’m wearing my off-shoulder, let me show off my young skin!” Satya slaps her back, annoyed.

Once Lena was brought in by her employers to where she was staying in, they leave the compound and go their separate

* * *

Angela goes back to her residence, bags full, exhausted from walking even if it was her day-off. Though as soon as she enters the living room, she's shocked to see her employer. 

Her employer calculating her own savings. Papers scribbled with numbers, lying everywhere on the table as well as records on her laptop. The old woman was visibly frustrated.

Angela greets her as she closes the door. "Ma'am. Have you eaten already?"

"I'm fine." The woman replies. "Angela, come here. I have something to talk to you."

She closes her laptop and has her drink. She sighs,

"You see... my expenses are getting high. My money is getting tight. I can't afford to pay you anymore." 

Both of them look each other in the eye.

_"I need to terminate your contract."_

Those words struck Angela hard enough, she wished she hadn't heard it. She could feel her eyes slowly water but needed to show composure.

"Ma'am. I only have four months left. I can't lose my job."

"You will have one month to find a new employer. I'm sorry Angela."

No. It can't be like this. She started tearing up when she's uncertain if she could get her way through this.

"Please ma'am." She holds the woman's hands. "Ma'am. I really need your help." 

The woman looks away and feels uneasy at first. "I will help you ma'am." The blonde gets on her knees and looks directly at the older woman.

"I'll...ask for a smaller salary. You can pay me half." She starts to list more offers. "I will cook for you, clean the house, take care of your mother and Annie better. At night, I will look for other jobs ... I won't even eat here!"

The woman frowns at her and tells her firmly.

"But it is illegal."

Angela calms herself but doesn't look back.

"I promise I won't give you a problem. I will be very careful." She gestures to herself, hand on chest, sincere about her choices of words. "Ma'am I just really need the money for my family." 

The woman doesn't say anything but it seems that she has agreed towards her. 

Later at night, Angela looks after Annie, the autistic child of her employer who had joint problems and mentally challenged. She's been treated before and is now recovering, learning at a normal pace, maybe faster with Angela's help.

It had been minutes and it seems the little girl has fallen asleep, comforted by a blanket over her and being gently caressed by her caretaker. 

* * *

Angela leaves her room quietly returning to her own. Somehow video calling her family as they picked up.

_"If it's expensive. Don't buy it."_ Dieter Ziegler, sits on a chair in the background, cane in hand. 

_"But dad, if I don't get the complete uniform then I'm considered as absent."_

The father shook his head. Angela's younger sister Angelica was in front of the screen.

_"My old shoes don't really fit anymore...I'm sorry Angela."_

The eldest daughter was browsing on an online shopping website in order to look at the shoes Angelica.

"I can buy it." Angela smiles faintly at the screen.

_"Hey! Hey! Heeey!"_

As soon as she heard that voice and always those rushing footsteps, he knew it was her brother Denver. _"What about my basketball shoes? They have holes in it..."_

_"Denver! Don't add to your sister's expenses."_ The father scolded his son, Angela couldn't help but giggle at their usual quarreling. 

Denver's grin sunk, _"The cheap ones will do Pa!"_

Angela reassures the two men. "It's okay Pa. Your rubber shoes...let's just buy it in Canada. Okay?"

The father grunts, resting his chin on his cane. _"We'll buy it in Hong Kong when we get there."_

_"Hmm. That's fine! Wherever you buy it, it's completely fine."_

Angela's other family members were doing well on the other side of the screen, it seemed she had nothing much to worry about and that they could take care of themselves from her absence. 

Angelica nags her older brother, _"Right! Yours can wait, it's just luxury anyway."_

_"What? How dare you!"_

_"Mine's for school!"_

Angela taps on her screen on the _**"Purchase Now."**_

She looks back at her siblings but most especially her sister "I just bought it Angelica."

The two younger Ziegler siblings paused and looked at their older sister. Angelica had the brightest smile on her face,

_"Wait, really?! Thank you so much Angela! I love you!"_

Angela's sisterly deeds paid off when she witnessed her little sister's happiness, but couldn't show her own bright self at the moment.

When everything came at once today, she's not able to think properly anymore that she had just purchased something expensive and did not have the energy to feel further miserable. It's as if she doesn't care much.

"Bye. Love you all. I'll call again when I can."

They had their goodbyes and they ended their call. Angela was supposed to sleep right away but a message popped up on her texts. 

**Olivia**

**Angela, my boss said yes.**

**You can start next week. Are you in?**

Angela tilts her phone down and thinks about the decision she's about to make.

**Angela**

**Okay, Olivia. See you next week.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Angela wears her own set of casual clothes, walking through the streets mostly urban - full of modern shops and restaurants that can offer almost anything. She looks around cautiously, trying to find her new workplace for the night. She finds it, early in the morning, still closed with the bar name; _**"Mine"**_

* * *

It's already busy at night and the bar is completely packed by locals and surprisingly tourists, having their dinner accompanied by drinks.

"What should you always do?" 

"Smile!" Angela does what she had just said to Olivia. 

"Okay good! So now, you're going to invite customers, but not the police! We don't want to have a random check now do we?" Olivia brings her over to the front, holding a chalkboard with a menu.

"Okay go!"

Angela positions herself outside the open bar and calls out to the people passing by the road.

"Good evening, madam! Sir!" She walks around the area and shows her sign. "Sir! Happy hour, come, we have a big discount!"

"Miss! Order of three martinis please charged to you!"

Angela recognized the voice of Satya, she turned around to see her friends. She knew she'd be teased about this new job of hers.

She was embarrassed but was shocked when she saw the young newcomer with them.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" She asks as the smaller woman embraced her.

"Relax, I picked her up. I'll bring her home." Satya tells the concerned blonde. "All she does is sob and complain in the group chat!"

"We wanted to cheer her up with drinks!" Hana puts her arm around Lena.

"Hey! I'm older than you, y'know!" The two laughed it off, all three of them were seated by Angela.

The blonde already knew they were only here to have a seat and be entertained by her appearance, most of all, they couldn't afford the drinks because of how high priced they were. 

More men came from different ethnic origins, the two troublemakers of the group couldn't help but joke around.

"Look! There's an American there. Whoa, tall and handsome." Hana points out with her eyes in the direction of the particular person she was talking about. 

Satya begs to differ, "An Arab would be perfect for me. There's one right there!"

They laugh it off again. "Well...too bad for Lena huh? Already has not one but two girlfriends, how lucky for you!"

"We're doing just fine. I really treasure them that much, heh." Lena feels fluttery at the thought of her lover all the way back home in London.

"I envy you, but I definitely don't want hook-ups. All I want is love." Hana gestures a heart finger to her friends, she seemed like the type of person who wants to take a serious relationship.

She is young after all.

Young with many more options than an older woman without an experience in her life.

Angela asks her, "What for? When you know it's going to end after your contract." 

"Wait, hold on a second Angela. Why so bitter?" Satya places her fingers on her chin, smirking, putting their attention on the blonde.

"Have you ever had a relationship anyway Angela?" Hana joins along the amusement of Satya, moving herself closer to the blonde.

"Is there something you haven't told us?"

Angela ignores the sudden questions and changes the subject.

"Take Lena home already, she's only been here for a week."

The other three only complained more, later on their fellow friend Olivia places a drink on their table.

"Angela, for you." The Mexican girl winks and takes her leave.

The group is shocked at first but is intrigued. "For me?" Angela is as puzzled as they are, and she hasn't drank since college.

"Don't ask. Just drink it." Satya tells her to do so, telling a friend to drink a free drink that they're not skeptical about. 

Hana faces the Brit beside her and grins at her. "See? I told you we were going to have some fun tonight!" She turns to Angela, grin only getting wider, "Angela, this is it!"

Though the blonde refuses to drink it and pushes it to offer for her friends.

"Well if you're not going to drink it, I'm going to drink it, don't let it go to waste it looks expensive!" Satya grabs the drink immediately and takes a sip.

"Hey! We want some too!" 

Not even seconds as her friends 'stole' the drink from her. A man with long beaded hair, serving drinks in roller blades, slides up to them and offers the new employee another drink.

"Excuse me. Welcome drink for you, madam." He says in a polite tone.

Angela started to get suspicious of this act and asked straight to the point. "Who is giving this?"

The man shorter than her, points at the bar. The bartender in uniform, with long, raven-black hair ending with spiked locks, looking at her with a genuine smile.

"He said it was a 'Welcome Drink' for _coming to his life._ " The man tells her smugly about it and leaves with a chuckle.

Lena was stoked about it. "Angela, here comes love!" She cheered for her. The other two jokingly pushing each other as well as taking sips from the other drink.

* * *

Angela doesn't bother to amuse them further and shrugs it off. She turns around and feels herself tense up. Her eyes widened at the sight. 

"Police!"

Her friends paused and looked at her. "Angela, they might check on you!" Satya whispers to her but she couldn't move a muscle. "Angela, what are you doing?! Run!" 

She did as she was told, removing her apron, passing Olivia but she was already disguised as a customer, silently drinking on her own.

She runs back to the staff room to get her coat and shoes, bumping onto another employee but successfully rushing out at the back alley where she put on her shoes as quick as possible. The police followed where she came through. 

As she was about to leave the back alley, an officer was standing there talking through his comm and didn't seem to notice when she slipped pass him.

She runs at the main street, a fairly large crowd that can cover her enough although as she was the only one running, the police were able to follow her.

She runs upstairs at an empty local passageway, hood in covering the back of her head. She stops and catches breath, barely breathing and it seemed she couldn't go any longer. She's stuck at another alley.

She hides under garbage bags beside the dumpster. She peeks through a hole and see the police ran past her. 

She gets out of her cramped spot and was about to start running again.

"Stop!" The voice calls out to her, in perfect dialect.

She gets on the ground, surrendering to whoever it was who caught her. She trembles, begging for mercy. "I'm not a bad person, sir!"

"I.D. please!" 

"I was just trying to-"

"I.D!"

She unzips her bag, getting her identification card and hands it over. Still not looking at him when he walks in front of her.

_"Angela Ziegler. Domestic Helper. Why are you working as a waitress now?"_

She doesn't show her face, "I'm sorry sir."

Placing her hand on her shoe, when she notices something odd. They weren't even proper leather shoes but branded ones.

She looks up to the man and sees him. The bartender from earlier, holding her card, chuckling lightly.

"Fellow foreigner!" He's happy to finally see her. "Why didn't you even try those drinks I made for you?" He smirks at her.

Her blue bell eyes are shocked to see him and in such a vulnerable state. She punches him straight away on the arm. 

It was a real punch and not what he expected from her. "Ouch! That hurts." He squinted his eyes, rubbing the spot inflicted.

When the police ran back at the area, she panics and hugs him instead, burying her face on his chest to not be recognized. The officers weren't suspicious about an intimate session of the _couple_ and continued their search for her.

After she broke them apart, she immediately ran off without saying a word.

"Hey, wait! Ziegler, my name is-" His phone vibrates as he gets a call from his co-worker, Lucio dos Santos. 

"Where the heck are you man? Customers are waiting!" 

"I'm on my way back." He tells his friend and ends the call.

He breathes in and out and doesn't comprehend what just happened. He looks at the route she took when she scurried away in fear and smiles.

* * *

Angela finds herself in the Central Pier, Victoria Harbor, a view for the city and the ocean in, talking to her phone on voicemail.

"Satya, thank you for bringing Lena home safe. I'm sorry."

It was late at night, some of the tourists have already left when she arrived. It was cold, maybe because she was close to the ocean. She sat down on a bench, rubbing her eyes, fixing her hair. She gets a text on her phone, from Olivia.

**Olivia**

**Angela, my boss said don't come back.**

**He might get into trouble. Sorry.**

She read it, closed her phone, putting it own. _Inhale. Exhale_. She already felt numb to the reoccurring pain, losing an opportunity.

She's lost but attempts, desperately enough to find a solution as soon as possible, she can't throw anything that earning away easily.

But she's lost and alone by herself. Though she's thankful that somehow she feels at ease every time she takes the time to relax, during the late hours, the stillness of the city.

**Ding**

A notification that popped up on her phone. Good news or bad news?

  
_"Genji Shimada sent you a friend request."_

_Accept Decline_

She taps on _Decline_. 

"I need a job... not a friend." She raises her head and straightens her posture, gazing at the city, how quiet and calming it is when it is resting at night than in the day.

"Four months to go Angela." She nods to herself.

_"Just four months."_

* * *

"Angela Ziegler!"

We go back to the sight of the bar where work is the passion of both Lucio and Genji. 

"Which spot is she going to take on your calendar? Monday? Tuesday? Your Thursdays are still free."

An energetic lad like Lucio, shaking drinks and cheering his friend on is the regular work days that they have.

Genji makes a drink from scratch and doesn't take his friend's questions seriously.

"Shut up. Just drink this."

"Oh what the hell is this going to be again?" Lucio takes a sip and hums while he tastes it. "Bro! This is life-changing!"

The customers caught their attention, amazed by the talented bartender.

_"What's that? Can I try that?"_

"One moment." The talented and titled bartender, says so confidently, taking his ingredients and making it all over again as a new recipe. 

Lucio offers his drink to their manager and friend, Jesse McCree. "Bro, this is competition-worthy. Hey manager, taste it." 

The American almost choked with how much he chugged down, "I told you we should've made him join. I'm going to register you in the next contest."

"Pass." Genji had only started to put the components together before he begins putting on a show by shaking the drink.

"Again? Bro if you join and win, you'll be famous. Once you're famous, you can come up with your own bar!"

Lucio stutters a bit as he writes more orders on the desk.

Jesse agrees with what the boy was saying and stands by his statement. "I told you, we're going to register you. Where is that competition again?"

Lucio scribbles down and passes the paper to his bartender friend. "In America, manager."

**"Genji Shimada!"** A man comes to the front desk, not the slightest of being drunk and full-on sober, alarming the other customers when he punches Genji.

**"Lay off my girlfriend!"**

His friends tried to prevent the man from coming closer. Thankfully the security have came to pull him away from the establishment before causing a scene and maybe some major injuries.

* * *

It was closing hours and most of the employees have already headed home, the three of them as close as ever, in the staff room tending to their prized bartender.

"Hey, wasn't that the husband of Ms. Tuesday 20XX?" 

Lucio teased his friend who had gotten himself beaten up, bringing a bucket of ice for him.

"I'm okay. He only got my arm." His friend only played with the ice when he declined,

"Or wasn't that the husband of Ms. Wednesday 20XX?"

The injured man laughs, "That was way long over!"

The two joked around before getting scolded by Jesse.

"How many times will this happen Genji? You know my job's on the line whenever I cover for you."

The man stands proudly in his suit, looking over the the younger men, waiting for the answer.

The questioned man grins, "No. I'm turning in to a new leaf. I promise this time." 

Jesse was immune to his excuses, "I've heard that a million of times. If you only took life seriously, you would be the manager, not me!"

He walks around the room. "You keep on job-hopping, girlfriend hopping. One day, you'll meet your match."

Even if he was acting as a stern manager, Jesse only wanted to help his friend.

After Lucio stopped biting on the ice, he put on a stripper pose in front of them. _"Angela, Angela, Angela..."_

Genji doesn't even deny it, he only smiled at him.

* * *

Angela finally gets home, tossing her bag away to the side, and putting her phone on the bedside.

However, she doesn't lay on the mattress before her for sleep. Instead, she sits on it and stares at her phone.

**Ding. Ding. Ding.**

**5:00 AM. (Snooze Alarm)**

She hasn't even closed a lid of her eyes. "Let's go Angela."

She snoozes her alarm, cleans herself, and puts on new clothes.

* * *

Angela had made breakfast for the family, putting the prepared meals on the table with Annie and the grandmother, ready to eat. In the background, a radio channel was played on her phone as usual.

**"Good morning everyone! Happy Monday! Good morning, except to Angela Ziegler, yes you! Angela Ziegler! Our fellow friend, Genji Shimada is looking for you..."**

Angela heard the announcement as well as her employer. "Hey, that's you! Why did he mention you?"

She was relieved the words weren't audible when the other family members were distant enough for the audio to be muffled through the walls of the house. 

**"...because you got intimate enough with him last night! Why don't you return to him Angela? Have mercy on him!"**

"Umm...it's just my friend ma'am. He just wants to say hello."

She walks to her chair and sits beside Annie where she always helped feeding her. 

**"He will wait for you tonight in the crime scene. Will Angela show up and return her feelings? What do our audience think? --"**

Annie struggles to communicate verbally with Angela in English but she signs it instead.

"Yes? What is it?" She tries to figure it out,

"..S...Swiss? Ah yes, that's where I came from. You like chocolate right? The chocolate there is great!"

Annie starts to learn these new things and shines a smile for her. Her mother, the employer, is happy to see that she is doing well with Angela.

"Hmph! Too fake!" The grandmother says in Hongkese and takes a spoonful of food in her mouth.

* * *

Angela goes on with her day by first taking Annie to school. They are walking down the stairs and she helps the girl strengthen her weak legs.

_"Heel-toe, heel-toe, heel-toe..."_

Her phone vibrated with texts from her group chat with her friends.

**Satya**

**Hey! Angela Ziegler!!!**

**Who the hell is Genji?**

**Hana**

**Intimate? I even heard it**

**through my own radio!**

**Lena**

**Oh my gosh! Angela you**

**have a boyfriend now?!**

**Olivia**

**Dios mio, who's to say?**

**You do got a pretty face.**

**Satya**

**Hey! Answer us!**

**Hana**

**Speechless much?**

**Brigitte**

**What the hell did I just**

**hear on the radio...**

**Lena**

**Angela! I wanna meet Genji!**

**Amelie**

**I never thought this day**

**would come...**

**Moira**

**Nobel prize of the year,**

**I must say.**

"Ughh..." Angela closed her phone even if she left her messages on read.

**"-Toe!"**

* * *

Angela went up to meet with her friends for their business of selling cheap items. Once they spotted her, they came running right away.

"Hey! What is this news that is rocking the whole DH community in all of Hong Kong? I'm so giddy!"

Hana asked as the three circled around her, huge beams on their faces. 

Angela just grabs Lena's hand and tries to walk away. "Come on."

But was halted by the nosy two. 

"Silly girl! I told you to run, not flirt! But hey... happy flirting!" Satya teased the poor woman. "I'm so proud of you!"

Angela wasn't feeling it too well that the broadcasting did happen and a large amount of people knew this fake love story.

"I'm really happy for you Angela..." Lena was too innocent to believe it so she doesn't say a word.

"Come on, time for work!" Angela tells them and brings Lena over to a stall, "Find a regular vendor and if something goes wrong you can return." 

The two follow them and slide in their conversation,

_"Are you returning your feelings for Genji?"_

_"We're already online friends, how about you?"_

Just as then, an unknown number calls Angela and she does not stall it, answering straight. Her friends at the back not saying anything, shushing each other.

"Hello who is this?" 

_"Hello Ziegler? This is Genji."_

"How did you get my number?" She turns to her friends. All she got were _'Not me's'_ from the mischievous duo.

_"When are you going to return little dove?... Hello?"_

Lena chuckles shyly, biting on her lip. "I think... I guess I gave your number to him... "

Angela was in disbelief and walks away from them.

"Psst! Good one girl!" Hana compliments the Brit with a thumbs-up.

* * *

Angela goes back to her residence in the kitchen, putting down her bag of groceries when her phone kept buzzing.

An unknown number, but probably, Genji's number. She doesn't answer it. 

She puts her phone on top of the small refrigerator and puts some groceries inside it. Before she could even close it, it kept buzzing again.

When she does close it, she looks on her phone screen and sees it's the same number and doesn't answer it.

After stocking up supplies in the kitchen, she heads straight to clean the bathroom. Using a plunger on the toilet, but once she heard him calling again, she finally answers it.

Apparently, in video call.

"I'm working. Stop bothering me." She frowns at him and all he could do was curve a smile back.

He raises an eyebrow. "You're the one who's bothering me, you kept me waiting last night, it was a bold move don't you think?"

He pauses and winks at her. "So I'll wait for you tonight?"

She rolls her eyes at him and slams the phone down on the counter. She continued to work on the toilet but someone was calling her again.

She storms out of the bathroom, reaches out to her phone and answers the call.

"That incident didn't mean anything okay?" She says so harshly.

Although the caller wasn't Genji this time. _"Hello Angela?"_

"Mom?" Her face lightened up but at the same time was full of worry.

_"Come here, please!"_ Her mother, Edelweiss Ziegler whined on the other end of the call.

"What happened?" 

_"Just come, please!"_

"I'm coming, I'm leaving now." She ends the call, grabbing her coat then rushed out the house.

* * *

In an apartment building, Angela hurriedly knocks on the door.

A little boy, accompanied by the pet dog, opens the door and greets the blonde.

_"Angela!"_ The boy seems excited to greet her.

"Hello Sean. Where's mom?" Sean points towards the dining room.

"Angie?" Her mother's voice was heard and here she comes out of the room, all in one piece, completely all right, no signs of sickness at all.

"See? If I didn't sound in trouble, you won't come and visit." She tells her daughter as she gives her a peck on her forehead.

Edel places food on the coffee table and turns on the humidifier.

Her daughter was used to her mother doing this, making up excuses or acting like something's gone into flames, just so she could see her.

"That's new." Angela crosses her arms at her mother. 

Her mother rubs her elbow, "I just hit something." She sheepishly grins.

"I'm not stupid." Her daughter takes a seat on the couch, looking at the food prepared.

"It's just a normal lovers' quarrel. You don't get it, besides he makes it up to me." Edel explains and brings out a branded leather purse given by her husband. Well, technically, her new husband in Hong Kong.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" She opens the purse an shows it to her daughter.

Angela opens her own bag and looks for something. "Dad also has a gift for you."

She hands the package to her mother. "What about this?"

Edel pulls it from its plastic packaging and looks at a leather bag. "Oh, it is quite lovely. Do you want it?" She offers it to her daughter, with a straight face. "Go on, take it." She does take it back and watches her mother walk away.

She breathes out. "I got the job in Canada, mom. I've already paid the work permit, I'm just coming up with the balance."

She arranges her bag, putting the gift back in.

"When I get there I'm going to petition for you."

Her mother walks in the room with a glass of water but stands still, looking at her.

"But in six months. Wayne and I will be married for seven years already. I'll be a resident by then."

She sits beside her. "I'll finally get your brother and sister."

Angela glares at her mother. "In six months, you're divorcing with Wayne."

"But who will take care of Wayne?" 

"What about us? What about dad?"

Between the subtle argument, a little Sean keeps playing with his toys, the pet dog laying beside him.

Angela eyes the boy and stands up.

_"We are leaving Hong Kong together mom."_

She leaves the unit without looking back.

* * *

Angela waits at the bus stop, and as she does, she gets a video call from her family. She tries to find her earphones inside her bag and as she boarded the bus, she talks to them.

_"Did your mother like the bag?"_ Her father asks her, pleased with his gesture.

"She really did! But I stole it from her." She shows the bag on her shoulder in front of her screen.

Denver took control of the phone but all three of them were in the frame together.

_"Oh no! Angela's took it! Look pa, she's using it now. You should be the one to give it next time."_

_"You know Angela, dad's already counting down the days until he sees mom again."_ Angelica giggles at the thought.

_"I really miss your mom!"_

_"How sweet!"_

Angela couldn't barge in their conversation, especially about their mother but she does however speak her mind about the one thing her father's been against to.

"Dad, I'll just take the whole family to Canada."

_"Canada again? I don't like it there. Why even bother?"_ Her father was stern about the topic.

She thinks for a second in an attempt to convince him.

"I have a friend who's there, dad. She used to work here. She says the benefits are so much better in Canada." 

Her father seems to have gotten infuriated.

_"Angela, your mom and I have been planning--"_

"We'll be a complete family in Canada."

She wants to hide what her mother has been up to, she's hurt to see how desperate her father is to want her back.

Her father yells at her, _"In Hong Kong too!"_

She holds her tears back in, she doesn't know what to say back but she does tell him,

"But how are you so sure that mom will divorce her husband?"

_"Did she say she won't?"_

She looks away from the camera to wipe her eyes dry, in order to face the screen again.

_"Your mother loves me! She only married that Chinese employer so she can become a resident there. Then she'll petition us. I'll only believe what you're saying if your mother tells me herself! But until she does. We're all going to Hong Kong!" Her father leaves the room, and she ends the call._

* * *

She keeps her phone back in her bag, thinking on what else could happen when everything is falling apart, all at once.

When she does compose herself, an old friend notices her. 

"Angela Ziegler?" 

She looks up to the person who said her name, and that voice is similar to a bygone.

"Fareeha? Hi! How have you been doing?" She is open towards her past lover, and is happy to see her.

"I'm doing good! Better than ever" The taller woman crowed, standing up holding onto the bar.

"Oh, Angela this is my wife, Heath." She levels her arm to a woman sitting in front of her wife. 

Heath acknowledged her, "Oh, it is nice to meet you Angela." She had a warm aura around her and it seems she was the the type Fareeha preferred, like herself.

"What are you two doing here? Are you guys on vacation?" The blonde asks politely.

"We're on our honeymoon. Late honeymoon, actually, because the wedding package came to us a week after the whole thing."

Angela nodded along and got the point.

They must have a fun and luxurious milestone together, and their bright faces showed that they were enjoying every bit of it. 

She was curious about the couple more and didn't stopped at the questions.

"How long are you staying here?"

"We only have two days left, after this we're heading back to Canada. We already bought a house in Ontario."

It wasn't surprising for Fareeha with her military background that she could afford that fast.

"That's wonderful of you, and congratulations! Best of luck." 

"What about you? Are you on vacation?" 

She freezes.

"No. On work."

"Oh, you're in ER right? Which hospital do you work in?" 

"No, I'm... a DH." She claims as honest as she can, and as fast as possible so she couldn't feel more awful about herself.

"Domestic helper?"

"Yes."

The couple looked at each other and bobbed down in agreement to her. A moment later, her phone rings again.

"Ah, excuse me. I'll have to answer this."

It was _Genji Shimada._

_"Hello?"_

"Babe!"

_"Hello Angela?"_

Genji was confused at first but he ignored that and paid attention to the pet name he's used to being called, only now, by a sweet voice he particularly loves hearing.

"Hi, Babe!" She chirps and forces herself to act like this in front of her only ex.

_"Angela?"_

"Oh, you're there already? Okay. Let's meet there."

_"Hey, what are you saying?"_

Luckily her stop was already here.

"I have to go now, you two enjoy!"

They bid her farewell and continued this forgery of a phone call.

"I'm coming down now. Yes, I'll meet you there!" Still as staged as ever, she's shameless at this point.

_"Should I meet you in our spot?"_

"Okay, yeah. See you too."

She jumps out of her persona, wipes her smile off, leaning on a sign. Reflecting on what the hell just happened.

She takes a deep breath before her alarm goes off again, only for another reasong.

_"Oh no."_

* * *

Angela runs as she can to the Elementary School, where no children were there to run over or bump into. 

**"Annie!"**

She spots the girl sitting alone on the ground outside the school gate. It had already been an hour after dismissal. She apologizes to the girl,

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"_

* * *

**"You kept her waiting there! How can you forget the time?!"**

Her employer carries Annie back to her room.

**"What if she walked by herself? What if she got hit by a car?"**

Once she closes the door, she scolds Angela. **"What if something happened to her?!"**

They stare at each other, the mother, enraged by a mistake Angela has never done before.

The grandmother runs out from her room only to complain,

_"Too loud! Too noisy! Too hungry!"_ She talks to her daughter in their language. 

**"Ma! Not now."** She yells back at her own mother, where the grandmother was startled and went back to her room.

Angela doesn't look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It won't happen again." 

**"I can terminate you right now!"** Her employer drags and shoves the chair at her.

**"Do you want me to?!"**

The blonde shook her head, puddles of tears in her eyes. "No, ma'am."

**"I thought you cared about her!"** She points at her daughter's door. **"I thought you love her?!"**

"I do, ma'am."

**"You don't. You were careless! I can't trust you anymore."**

They finally face each other, both hurt from the same incident.

_Angela didn't want to feel hurt anymore._

"Only this time, ma'am. My mother needed me. That's why-"

**"I don't care about your mother! Just because I pay you half, you do this to her?!"**

Angela is sure of herself that was not the reason. It will never be the reason to any conflicts between her and this family.

"No, ma'am." 

**"Yes! That's what you're doing! We have a deal, I don't care what you do at night. But you work for me at daytime. I own half of you!"**

Her employer has said what she has, leaving her alone in the room. 

She stands there, unsure on what to do, as her actions have already affected someone. How can she manage her time now? She felt anxious about it. 

She feels drained and sick.

A text message popped up on her phone.

**Genji**

**I'm just here.**

* * *

The man, quietly sitting, waiting for her to come at the alley where they first met. He was looking forward to it and he couldn't avoid it himself. 

Angela goes to their meet-up. The second time they're meeting.

Genji stands up and smiles at her, "Are you ready now?"

She stares at him, a facade she wore.

_"Let's go."_

* * *

They enter a room at a Motel.

She put aside her belongings, removed her top, looked back at him. She removes his own top, and that's when there faces were the closest to each other. Feeling each other's warm breath, the tension in the air, the only thing they heard were their breathing. 

He held her in his arms, rubbing her porcelain skin to soothe her. But she was the one who made a move on him, gently nipping on his neck, leaving faint marks of her soft kisses. 

He was starting to like it, but as she trailed over to his chest, she stopped. She stopped and started crying. 

Genji wasn't disappointed. But he did took care of her, caressing her, tangling his fingers through her hair, hoping to comfort her as she didn't stopped sobbing.

She looks at him, realizing this was a mistake, breaking away from him. She finds her shirt, putting it back on, getting all of her belongings then leaving. 

* * *

Angela is at her usual place to have peace of mind, the Victoria Harbor.

The tourist spot with a magnificent view, always at night, it became a habit of hers to seek out solace in this loitering area.

She sits on the bench, feeling her hair blown by the wind, but she doesn't move an inch. She stares off the distance. 

To her surprise, Genji followed her, sitting next to her. 

"Here."

He offers her a bread roll he bought.

"You might be hungry, cause' I'm starving." 

She hesitated at first but she didn't want to starve to death. She took it and opened it for her to eat.

They sat together, in moments of silence.

"Actually, I just want to know if... my body odor is that bad that it made your burst into tears?"

He jokes about it while nibbling on his own food.

Angela looks away from what he just said,

_"I'm really not that kind of girl."_

He finally stopped kidding around and paid attention to her.

_"I'm just going through something. I needed to let off some steam."_

"So you just used me?"

She can't help but face him with his tone too dry and unlikely. 

"Sorry."

She had the most downhearted look on her face that he wanted to change.

"Joke! I'm just joking! You're being too serious. It's fine, I don't mind!"

His attitude came back, he grinned at her, taking a bite out of his food again.

She thinks he's unbelievable that he can act too calm about everything, but then she makes her own assumption.

"You're not new here in Hong Kong."

"Three years, going on my fourth this year." He proclaims proudly about it like a king. 

She hums to him, "So you're a resident. You have a comfortable life, and a lot of time to fool around."

He puts down the empty paper bag and has no distractions from their conversations.

"My father's the resident. The one fooling around is me. Still waiting to become a resident."

Angela has never met cases like him before.

"You look like you're used to it. You know the drill, right? What happened earlier meant _nothing._ It ends there, I'm clearing that up now."

She tells him, in hopes so he can leave her alone. 

He laughs at her lightly, "Wow! You're something else. I usually say those lines to girls. So this is how it feels to be on the receiving end on those lines."

"Does it hurt?"

He stops for a second and tells her, _"It makes me want to know you more."_

That deep eye-to-eye, copper brown towards her own blue bell ones, it made her break it.

"Now I know why girls won't leave when I say 'it's just sex.' Because it's more intriguing, when someone pushes you away." 

He sniffs and wipes his nose, "So next time, when I don't like a girl, after sex. I should tell her 'I love you'. So she'll freak out and leave-"

_"I love you."_

They look at each other once again, but she had a stoic face. 

He's astonished on how bold she was only because of what he said. He raises both of his sharp brows at her, clicking his tongue.

"But, I _like_ you. So sorry, _I don't love you."_

She feels as if she's challenged, she faces away from him in the opposite direction.

"Aha!"

He smirks to himself, combing his hair once again with his fingers.

"You're the one scared of love. Why? Are you afraid that you'd fall for me?" He leans in to her side.

She lets him lean on in but responds to his question, "Don't worry. It won't happen ever again."

"What? What really happened anyway?"

She has a sarcastic smile for him, "You're the expert right? Why do you do it?" 

He feels embarrassed as he's pinned down by a case like no other.

"For me, it's really just for plain sex. Sometimes out of loneliness, sometimes out of boredom. But, definitely no feeling. But you. You had so many emotions back there. Out of all the feelings you had, I was wondering... if you had feelings for me too."

She snickers at the thought.

"No to love. It's a waste of time. Never again."

"Ooooh! Again? So you've been brokenhearted?"

He was more curious about her now.

"Come on, tell me what happened. Let it out, what's your sad story?"

She doesn't want to, she props herself on the bench on a more comfortable position to avoid answering what was asked. 

"You know they say it's easier to open up to a stranger, because with them, you can be honest. No judgement, promise." 

He reassures her and it seems like a truthful fact, but she doesn't speak up.

He rubs his knees, then stood up, walking in front of her.

"Fine, I'll start. I have an older brother, I'm the youngest and also the dumbest. See this tattoo?"

He shows it on his arm, "This is the eternal proof of my foolishness when it comes to love. See that?"

It was a name written in ink, now stuck in his arm. 

"Idiot." She laughs at the what she read, 

_"Keishin"_

"I wanted to have it erased but I just covered it up. Much like how I deal with my life's mess."

He sighs at his motto, "Just keep covering it up." 

She feels at ease that now he was the one showing his vulnerable side to a complete stranger like her, and it seemed to make her believe on what he said earlier.

"Some people would call me a loser. So I just live up to that name, a jerk." He sits down beside her, comforted by silence.

He feels as if he had made a fool of himself from telling a story like his, but he's shocked when he feels Angela shift over.

She takes a deep breath before speaking,

"Sometimes I just want to be selfish and forget all my responsibilities. It angers me that I don't seem to have a choice. That I need to do this, because I need a job, because we don't have money, because my family needs it."

She pauses, pulling herself together before she bursts yet again.

"So even if I don't like it, I just have to do it." 

He looks more sincere than ever, hearing her story and understanding her.

"Choice is only for the rich. I just want to feel that I'm still in control of my life. I want to scream! I want to tell everyone, 'screw you!'." 

He points at the ocean, barricaded by fences. "What's stopping you? Go." 

She takes that offer, walking to behind the bars, looking up the sky.

"I love you all, but fuck! What about me? Do you know what I go through in this job just so I can support everyone? Fucking hell, I'm a college graduate, but what do I do? I clean toilets?! I settle for leftovers?!" Genji walks to her side and is stunned by the sight. "You can call me ambitious but I have dreams bigger than this! I am more than this job! I want more! I want to be more!"

She cools down, catching her breath, "Is that wrong?" She asks him. 

"Well at least you know what you want. Me, at my age? No clue. Maybe they're right."

He opened up to her.

_"I'm useless."_

"I _used_ you, right? So you're _not useless._ " 

He laughs, but maybe it was true.

"You know your name suits you. Angela. You seem like an angel for me. But it'll be better if you see for yourself that you're the one guiding you, a halo of your own on your head."

He rests his chin on the bar, "But it seems like I can't see it. Where is that halo? Hmm..." 

"It's there in Canada. When I get there, maybe I'll finally get it. In four months, I swore that to myself."

She remembers it and always bears it in mind wherever she goes.

"There's no halo there. It's here in Hong Kong, because I'm here."

Genji laughs and he sees her preventing a glint of smile.

"See? There's a little smile there! A halo is here, in Hong Kong!"

She doesn't agree with him. "In Canada! Then in America!"

He sniffs, his arms on the bar. "Hong Kong is not so different from those places."

"There, people like us can have a choice. There, I can be more so I can give more for my family. Do you know that feeling?"

She eyes him and she wanted to slap that smug look on his face because of how he protected this country too much.

But he did relate to her. "Of wanting more?"

She nods to him.

_"Like how I want more time with you?"_

"I don't have extra time for you. I'm chasing after my future."

She stands up straight, and dusting off her shorts. 

"Hold on a minute, the future is a long time from now. Besides, I have no plans of being your future."

He closes the gap between them, their shoulders touching. "But I can be your _'now'."_

Deep into the ocean, just like her own orbs, is where his eyes dove into. They stood there like it was forever, it felt more chaste than what they did earlier.

It broke once Angela's alarm set off again. She snoozed it on her phone, taking her bag and coat from the bench.

"Hey! Wait! Easy there Angela!"

"I need to go home before my ward wakes up!"

She hurriedly walks away from him, looking for any transportation.

He calls out for her, "Can I see you again?"

She chirps back, _"I love you!"_

_"Sorry! I don't love you!"_

Both of them going on their separate ways, only a smile plastered on their faces. 

* * *

Genji goes home to their little bungalow house, shared by him and his two close friends.

Once he arrives, opening the door where he's already met by a couch, he takes seat - looking through his contact list to see her name again, "Angela Ziegler."

Lucio was making a fuss in the background with a woman who he assumed, slept with again.

"Hurry up and leave."

He tells the unseen woman, both still in the bedroom. Him and Genji had the same approach with women, but he had the worst case scenarios.

The woman didn't seem to cooperate with him,

"I'm tired, can't I sleep here too?" attachment must have hit her naturally.

"You're tired? You were just lying like a starfish! I did all the work awhile ago!"

Lucio finally opens the door, pulling the woman out of the bed and shoving her out of his room. A towel wrapped around to conceal her nude body.

She's brought to the front of the house, money in hand. "When can I see you again?" She asks before getting her clothes on the front porch. 

"Just go back to work. Hurry up and leave." He answers her. It felt like he didn't want to have a second meeting with the poor lady. 

Genji walks around the house as soon as the situation was taken care of, responsibly. He browses on his phone, all about Canada, its history, tourist locations, culture and all he does is wonder in what Angela could have seen in this country. 

"Genji." Jesse, often drinking, lying on the couch. "You have a letter from the Japanese embassy. It looks important."

He picks it up and opens the letter, ripping off the seal. He had worked hard enough to have his own decisions pertaining to travel, he wanted to achieve senseless dreams that were only temporary or for his own entertainment. It has been three years, with all his attempts, he reads;

_"....we are not able to issue a visa for re-entry.....renewal visa cannot be issued."_

Tough luck. But he's gotten used to it, for all of his life, he's bound to be unlucky. 

Lucio re-enters the room, messy loose hair than his normal bead-tied locks. He notices something on his friend's phone, grabbing it,

"Hmmm, still Angela? I thought she was just for one day?"

The owner of the phone pries it from him,

"She is... _more!"_

_"More?"_ The two turn to their drunken friend,

"I thought her name's Angela?" Jesse squints his eyes, having blurry vision but he did hear the boys snickering at him.

"Maybe her middle name?" Lucio suggests, "Angela More Ziegler!" drink in hand, going back to his room to tidy up the mess he's made.

Jesse, not the least of sober, makes an assumption.

"Ah! She's _Russian?"_

* * *

When Angela almost slams the door when she got back to the residence, she holds back when she sees the grandmother, so far on the table - sipping on tea.

She saunters past her, bowing for manners, "Good morning, grandmother." in their language. 

"Too late!" The grandmother barks at her, stabbing her chopsticks through the dumpling that she was eating.

The blonde wears a guileless look, bowing again for her, "I'm sorry."

She hears a door open, seeing as it was Annie, holding her frail arms open for a hug. Angela rushes to her and squeezes the girl. "Hello Annie!"

"I can't sleep because you're not here." She speaks in their language, pouting at her but comforted by her embrace. 

Angela's bond with her seemed to have affected the child's need of company.

"Sorry, I had to go somewhere. You should learn how to sleep without me."

She's glad that she doesn't seem to be as mad as her mother, embracing her tightly, a smile on her face.

Speak of the devil, her employer was behind her, tying her hair in a bun. She looks at the two, hand on her hip. 

Angela sights her, still stroking the child's hair.

"Ma'am. About last night. . . I'm really sorry ma'am." Her smile is weak but her employer acknowledges her apology.

_"Just don't do it again."_

She nods and is relieved, they continue their regular day together. The daily routine that she's been doing for a year and eight months. 

"Too lucky!" The grandmother grumbles, taking a huge bite on her slice of bread, glaring at the blonde.

* * *

Angela has gotten to make lunch, tossing minced garlic onto the pot, putting the lid, then going back to slicing a loaf of meat. However, as she sliced one piece, a notification pops up on her phone, grabbing it from the top of the refrigerator. 

_"Genji Shimada sent you a friend request."_

_Accept Decline_

She doesn't tap on neither of the options, puts it down. She opens the fridge, grabbing a carton of milk but her phone has gotten another notification. A text message from the same old number, she knew who it was.

**Genji**

**Need a friend today?**

"What a pest!" She murmurs to herself. She opens the chatbox, tapping her own fingers onto the screen, writing a reply.

**Angela**

**Need money, not a friend.**

Genji lies on his back in bed, delighted by her response since it was the first time she replied through his contacts.

* * *

The next morning, the radio channel is playing and everyone in the DH community seems to be waiting for this special announcement annually.

**"...Remember fellow foreigners! "Miss Central" 20XX Pageant is a couple of Sundays away!"**

Angela and Lena are walking around the city on a sidewalk, doing their occasional business.

"I'm joining, how's this? Oh, or maybe this?" Lena strikes different poses, she has always looked forward towards to these types of competitions.

**"The pageant's organizers are calling for participants as big prizes await the winners!"**

Angela keeps up with her friend as she started screaming, _"Miss Central!"_ running off ahead at the street.

She gets on with a call from a customer. She jogs to their meeting place. "Okay sir, please hurry. I'm at our meet-up spot." 

"Okay, okay." The man on the other end complies.

"He sound likes a monkey mascot." Angela snorts, but it was something she got wary of. 

Her two friend have caught up with her, carrying packages in bags.

"Angela! Did you hear the radio announcement? You should join the pageant for extra money!" Hana suggests as it would be a beneficial. 

"Even if she desperately needs money, you'll never see her dance, nor sing, nor the catwalk!" Satya protests while she counts the money the have earned.

She laughs, "It's impossible! As impossible as her having a boyfriend!"

"Nothing is impossible for someone who believes." 

Out of nowhere, Genji approaches behind them, hands in the pockets of his pants. The duo is shocked to see him, unsteady from his sudden appearance.

Angela turns around in order to deal with him.

She blinks, "What are you doing here?" 

He scratched and combed his hair with his hand, "I told you last night. I want more time with you."

The duo covered their mouths from what they have heard, eyes wide, gawping at their friend.

_"Last night?"_

_"Oh my God, Angela, you went to him!"_

Angela only fidgeted with her phone, scrolling through her contacts to dial the number of the caller earlier, "Go home. I'm meeting a customer."

All of them stood in silence, not saying a word until they hear a ringtone from the man.

He pulls his phone out from his pocket, revealing another one behind his first, showing Angela. The duo humming at his trick. She looks at him when he answers the call.

_"I'm here!"_ He tells the seller who was standing in front of him, imitating a voice that was obviously fake.

_"Where's my powerbank?"_

Angela doesn't flinch but she was dismayed that he was able to do that. The duo laughing in the back. The blonde bites the side of her cheek, finding the package inside her bag and handing it over to him.

"Here. Payment?" 

Genji gladly accepts his purchase, giving out his payment. "My change?" 

"His change!" Satya was practically giggling like a little girl, tapping lightly on the blonde's shoulder. Angela took out her own wallet, giving him what he needed. 

* * *

"Good work guys!" Hana puts down their bags on the sidewalk, they rest for awhile near street food vendors, getting food of their own.

They drink bottles of water before Angela talked to another one of her customers on her phone.

She looks around the area as it was their meet-up spot. "Miss, yes I'm already here. Where are you?" 

The duo spectated around to help their friend, before the both of them smirked at Angela, then looking at who was behind her. Angela had the feeling it would be him, again.

He was leaning on a lamppost, in a different tee shirt. He strolls towards them, past the people, a shameless smile.

"I don't have time for you. You're wasting your own."

She doesn't give him what he wanted to buy from her and walks away.

* * *

It was nighttime as soon as they got tired and had a fair number of sales.

"Let's go, it's our curfew. Angela, come on, come on." Satya was the first one to finish packing, the other three stalling their time to go home, still arranging their stock of items - sitting under a tree at the central park.

Angela had a difficult time on her own bunch, "Go ahead. I still have an hour, go on." She feels pressured on handling her things.

Hana calls for a cab on her own, Satya lending Lena a hand on carrying. "Then let's go Lena, I'll take you home." 

"I don't want to go home, it's miserable there." The tired brunette does not obey, like a stubborn child as she is, and it seems like what troubles her the most is her life at her employers' residence.

"There she goes again with the whining!" Satya takes a seat beside her, brushing the brunette's hair to convince her.

Hana puts her phone to the side, "Lena, let's go. Suck it up. We used to be just like you."

They don't think they'll get home easily with what's holding them up. The Indian woman reaches out to Angela on the other side of the tree.

"Angela, come on. Let's go." 

"I still have to sell what's left." She keeps herself busy on her phone. Satya gets up from her position, handing out their bags that appeared to be empty.

"He bought everything. We're sold out." She informs her, and once she sees the man walking near them, she excuses herself and leaves the two alone together.

Angela sees him, and he gladly rests beside her.

"So you can have time to relax." That damned smiled made another one on her own face.

* * *

The two eat together at a local food court, ordering ramen udon as he preferred. The waitress has now served their orders on their table.

Two glasses of apple iced tea, Angela kept on eating, not even stopping after a huge portion of the bowl disappeared. Genji is content that she's fulfilling her needs despite her restlessness, but what makes him crack up the most is that she keeps on slurping on the noodles while working on her phone.

When the bowl is almost clear of soup, the writes on her notepad her budget and other plans on her schedule.

"You never run out of things to do huh?" He grins at her, taking a spoon of soup on his own. 

Her eyes examine his face when he asked, as if he was any better. "And you don't have anything to do, huh?" 

He pouts his lips and agrees with her, "You're right. I plan to get your answer." He takes a bite out of his own porkchop that kept waiting for him.

She chows down as well, lifting her hair around her ear to eat easier. "Are you deaf? Or do you have amnesia?"

She sets aside her chopsticks. "I told you already. I'm leaving Hong Kong soon." 

He flails his arms, "Then it's perfect! I don't like long-term relationships, and you're leaving. We're perfect for each other. When you leave, then we're over."

This wasn't like a casual conversation but sounded more of business deal.

She remembers what he proclaimed last night, _"I love you."_

He wasn't expecting her to tell him that again, especially if it meant the opposite,

"Well, I'm sorry. _I don't love you._ I'm not going anywhere." 

Angela's alarm rang off, when it did, she sips down the soup, tilting the bowl. All full and satisfied with her meal.

She makes haste on taking her belongings and leaving before he could even finish, but he sped up as well.

"Wait up, I'm still eating!" He doesn't even finish his own meal, noodles dangling from his mouth and chased after her down the street but he stops on his tracks.

"Hold on! We haven't paid yet!" He rushes back to the court to pay.

She yells at him, "Thank you!" 

* * *

The next morning, Angela wakes up before her alarm and lays down on her bed waiting. When she felt like a minute had passed the clock, she sits herself up on themattress and stares at her phone.

**Ding.**

A text message she received, almost everyday.

**Genji**

**Need a friend today?**

**  
**She anticipated that it was him, every time. She taps on the box to type a message, and the usual replies were the best.

**Angela**

**I love you.**

When Genji sees it, on his regular position. Lying down, without a top. He scrolls up in their digital conversation and those were the only things they say to each other.

* * *

Later as the family was eating their breakfast prepared. Angela was feeding Annie, and teaching her the numbers in Hongkese.

_"Seven...Eight..."_ She voices out while assisting the child on holding the spoon.

A phone was ringing many notifications and it disturbed the grandmother from eating. The old woman searched around her surroundings until she finally found it, she looks at the phone, realizing it was Angela's. 

_"...Thirteen...Fourteen..."_ Angela's phone was handed over by the old woman, scowling at her.

She pauses until she comprehends it was agonizing her manners. "I'm sorry." She bows to her, looking at the text messages.

**Genji (2 missed calls)**

**Need a friend today?**

Genji has placed food to re-heat inside the microwave. When he heard the notification, he reaches out to his back where the phone was lying on the shelves. The same reply.

**Angela**

**I love you.**

He changes up this loop of a conversation and types,

**Genji**

**Becareful. A mysterious wind might**

**turn** **that "I love you" for real.**

Angela paid attention to her phone, as she was reading his text, she felt her hair carried by the wind.

But it was the grandmother blowing her hot vegetables on her chopsticks, still scowling at her. It freaked out Angela for just a second before she processed the coincidental happening.

"Too hot! Too hot!" The old woman criticizes her, she didn't like the girl's cooking, despising her as she was.

But the girl gave a contemplating smile in return. 

* * *

At night, that day. She pampers herself on bed, combing her soft and silky hair just from her bath, refreshed and less tense than she had experienced from the last couple of days. 

**Ding.**

At this point, she didn't even wonder.

_"Genji Shimada sent you a friend request."_

_Accept Decline_

She glances back and forth on the two options, she doesn't know which one to pick. Her pupils bounce on them, but before she could tap on neither, her alarm went off.

* * *

Genji, Jesse and Lucio got back to their house, they took off their coat and vests, still drenched in sweat and mildly worn out. That nasty radio channel is playing.

**"...Thank God it's Friday for fellow foreigners! But for Genji, it's thank God for Angela!"**

The two cackled together upon hearing the announcer with his enthusiastic voice, subtly, Lucio was teasing him, mumbling Angela's name over and over as if he was a broken record.

**"...Wow! He wants to greet Angela a happy Friday!**

"How special!" Jesse comments on the side, "Looks like she's turning into your _Miss Everyday._ "

Genji never denies it, they tormented him with these newly discovered truths they have never seen before specifically on their friend.

Lucio gets himself a canned drink, flinging one for Genji to catch, "Does she have any girl friends? Maybe we can meet them."

An idea that sparked right in his head, when in two months, the bar did not have anymore rough-housers because of the playboy bartender they have.

Genji thinks for a moment, and remembers Angela's group of friends.

* * *

"Handsome!" Hana basically squeals more, she runs to Lucio, grabbing his arm and placing it on her left shoulder. She holds out her phone and takes a picture of them, as she shows it.

"See? You look good in the camera. Oh! And if I were you, you should buy it - I also sell powerbanks!" She pushes her bag full of sales on him.

"Wait, why are you selling to me?" Lucio politely backs away, completely confused and a bit frightened.

Satya walks up to the boy and slaps him, "You earn three times than us domestic helpers!"

Lucio points at Jesse, "What?! He earns times ten!" 

The group went together for a day-out, the boys were hoping for dates but they merely became bodyguards.

Angela and Genji watched their friends interacting with each other for the first time, but she gets a call.

"Hello? Amelie!" Angela strays away from the group, walking further outside the central for her privacy's sake. 

Jesse smokes his cigarette, blowing out the cigar, "Aren't you the ones who owe Genji more?"

The two women do not respond but made their business a nuisance.

"Come on, just buy it!"

Hana throws a powerbank at Lucio that nearly made him lose consciousness. 

* * *

"Cousin? Nephew?" Angela talks to the person on the other end, sitting outside a bakery on their chair. She tidies her ponytail off her face.

Genji followed her, slamming his hand on the wall facing her. "Angela."

She signals him to give her a moment, "Okay, sure. Goodbye." She ends the call, tilting her head at him.

"You're all sold out!" He informs her, it must've been one of his selfless acts. Helping her wasn't a problem and he treats her well.

She looks back at their group, where she saw Hana and Satya celebrating another one of their successful sales.

"All good!" The duo yell out to her, behind them were the two other men, mortified from purchasing everything. 

Genji holds her in her arms, still facing upfront.

"You have time now. Let's eat?"

* * *

The boys and Angela buy at a local street vendor, supplied with dumplings and other picked foods.

"This one's mine!" Jesse grabs a long tray of the famous beef dumplings he shared with the hair-bun boy.

Genji pays their food but he looks concerned when he sees Angela still working on her phone.

Before he could say anything, she immediately drops it and picks one by one the ball pieces in her mouth then chugging down on her drink without even swallowing the batch. Both bowls being empty.

When she looks at her side, Genji does what she did, proudly playing with the empty plastic bowl on his hand.

She was impressed, but she knew he did it on purpose so he wouldn't rush out like the last time they ate. 

Both of them had discarded their trash in the garbage can, Lucio and Jesse shocked as they were finished with their meals.

"Whoa, wait, what's the rush?" The hair-bun boy bites out on his pieces.

The two ignoring them, even their friend. "Angela, umbrella?" He offers her one, even with four bags hanging on both of his arms.

Angela brushes off the dirt on her hands and began walking, "No thank you." Needless to say, he follows her.

"Jesus, what's the hurry?" 

* * *

Fortunately, the two did caught up with them. The three men at the back, Angela leading the way.

"If you really want more time with her, why don't you hire her back at the bar?" Lucio nudges Jesse on the side, still smoking a cigar.

Angela looks back at them when she heard the suggestion.

Genji disregards it, "It's too risky. You already know what happened." 

But the boy didn't stop, proposing something different.

"What if she stays at the back? Where no one could see her."

He thinks for a second,

"Do you know how to wash dishes, Angela?"

Her eyes brightened, delighted with the idea, even if it meant getting her hands dirty, _literally_.

"Yes! I can do it. Pots, pans, I can washing anything."

"Well, boss?" Lucio punches lightly at the man in front of him.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" The two boys laugh it off, punching each other back, jokingly.

But the scruffy man behind them gets closer to the group,

"Hey! I'm the manager right? Shouldn't you ask me first?"

But the others ridicule him, they continue along the road talking about preparations and such rules for Angela's new job. 

* * *

And here we are, at the kitchen of the bar. 

Jesse walks in, wearing his accustomed long-sleeves and coat. He drags along Angela, in black long-sleeves as her uniform, now with an apron.

The manager goes around introducing the staff for her,

"This is Reza, our head cook." The man with a long beard, holds a clipboard but acknowledges the woman's presence.

"That's Woo, his assistant." The man was arranging utensils on the shelves but greeted her.

Once they reached the sink full of used utensils and dirty dishes, Jesse stops and directs her to it. "Angela, your throne."

Lucio barges in, wiping his glasses with a towel to check on them. "So? You can do it?" 

"Definitely!" She assures them, and she doesn't seem to have a problem with her duty. She was more determined as she got the chance to earn additional salary.

Genji places his hands both on his hips, catching his breath because of the full-house tonight.

He just wanted to make sure she was safe, "Just stay here and don't go out. There can be a random check anytime." It was the first time in awhile he acted serious.

Jesse coughs at the sight, "Now you're nervous?" 

The hair-bun boy coughs as well, leaning on the door frame. "Of course, because he wants Angela to stay here too."

They knew it all along, he was easy to read and how much of a romantic he was to show it.

Angela eyes the man who had kept her going, smiling widely. He gives one to her as well, it's been two months that they have gotten close and comfortable. But still, he understands that she was hard to get.

Before he leaves, he gives her a thumbs-up, "Will you be okay here?"

She does so too, imitating his action. "I'll be fine."

She started working on her task and the men leave the kitchen. 

* * *

"Playing games?" Lucio chuckles, the two bartenders going back to their stations, ready to take orders.

Genji disagrees to his friend's accusement, "What? No! It's better to have her here. At least I know where she spends the night."

He puts on his own apron, tying the strings on his lower-back. "I can make sure she's safe."

His hair-bun friend pats him on the back, "What a hero!" and laughs, teeth showing.

"Shut up!" Genji was used to the teasing, but it felt different with the right woman. He shrugs it off, although when he turns back, he catches a peek of Angela working.

When she stores the items she had cleaned on the shelves, she happens to catch him looking at her. Both forcing a smile, a pale one in fact.

He was glad she had no problems fitting right in, he knew she took her responsibilities well. Something he's envied her for, but it doesn't matter.

* * *

Angela heads in the stock room at the back, full of ingredients and other necessities for the customers.

Like the paper towels she found, grabbing them, encased in plastic. Before getting other needed items, Genji enters as well.

He bit his lip, "I need to get something too."

He aims his finger at the top of the shelves, where the bourbon and whiskey were placed. 

"Mm." She mumbles under her breath, backing up at the end of the small enclosed room.

They squeeze in together, body almost touching as he reaches up. She hides her flushed face, but she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"My turn." She reaches for something she couldn't seem to level her arm for.

"Let me get it for you." He offers for her, stretching his arm distant enough he couldn't see what he was trying to get. 

When he does, he hands it to her.

"Thank you." 

But they don't get out. They face each other, and it felt like a faded memory to her. What once was at a motel escalated to this.

She dared to find her way back into those brown eyes, in all of a sudden, were calmer than before.

Their pupils locking onto each other, and she feels the same warm breath she felt before close to her cheek, slightly tickling her ear. She gasped silently, when she felt his hand shift to her side, trapping her in a position she couldn't escape.

She wanted to run away, but at the same time, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. A tiny gap between between his and her puffy lips. She tilts her head first and they slowly move their faces closer.

"Hey! You guys stuck?" They heard a voice and looked at the door.

"It's okay! This is the stuck-room anyway." Lucio scratching his stomach with a huge grin.

That broke them apart easily enough before things got more complicated, she squeezes her way out, "Thank you!" walking out the door.

"You should've put a 'Do not Disturb' sign."

"All you do is disturb." Genji was annoyed and deep down he knew he missed his chance, he walks past his friend out the door.

But they got stuck as well, in contact together, Lucio couldn't hold off his teasing,

_"Is this how it feels?"_

"Your breath stinks!"

Genji gritted his teeth and he's sure he's smelled a sewer passage, covering his mouth then finally leaving.

* * *

The nighttime continues, customers flocking the front of the counter, waiting for their drinks hand-made by,

"The best bartender in town!" A woman clinks her Old Fashioned with her friends to cheer the man working.

The bartender confidently shakes his mixture inside his cups, pouring the tequila on a caballito from the height of his hand - raised in the air.

The customers applauded him when he adds a little umbrella as decoration then giving to the half-drunk man, sitting on the stool. 

Genji then takes a slim bottle of whiskey, supporting the even weight on the back of his hand, balancing it as if it was a paper airplane.

A shout of joy came from the customers, it was his job to distract them from their own personal problems, providing enjoyment as the night bleeds before the morning.

Somewhere at the back, a curious Angela looks through the doorway. She was entranced by the man, seeing him adore his job, a number of strangers fond of him and who come all this way to see some sort of tourist attraction.

She snorts quaintly at his performance. 

* * *

Angela keeps up with the batch of used pots, rinsing them properly. She also receives plates with leftovers, scraping them off the saucers, into the garbage can.

When she returns to the sink, she hears the drifting of roller blades, nearing her.

"Angela! Did you see the best bartender in town? Everyone was going wild for Genji" She isn't diverted from her work but she listens to a babbling Lucio. 

"You know, he should really join the bartending tournaments. When he wins, he can start his own bar. Then-"

**"Hey! Look at you!"** The boy couldn't finish his sentence when he hears a 'friendly' voice out at the main bar.

Angela wonders why he did stop talking, hearing the commotion as well, looking back outside the door. 

"Oh no, looks like _he's back_." Lucio says, vaguely.

"He's going to cause a scene again." He hovers over to go back to his station. 

Angela worries, she washes her dishes in a faster pace, the sound of clanking utensils hitting each other from her carelessness. 

* * *

Back at the front, a man who looked similarly to Genji, was the definition of drunk, messy, loose hair tied upright, rough shaved goatee, he was dragging himself all over the place.

Hanzo Shimada sinks down on a stool right at the counter, face-to-face with his brother. 

"One round for my good friends over here."

He instructs his brother. His 'friends', complete strangers that were keeping their distance away from him.

"Make it fast, you're _killing_ me." The man groans, resting his chin on the surface of the counter. 

Lucio slides to the side of his friend, "All right, I got it."

He assembled his tools and components for the drink he was about to make but was cut off.

" **No! No!** I want _my brother_ to serve." He slams on the counter.

Genji simply goes along with it, if he serves him right then he'll have a quiet shift.

Until the man suddenly decided to call everyone else's awareness.

"Wait, wait. **Everyone!** I want you all to meet my younger brother -- _My younger brother, Genji!_ You see what he's doing right now?"

He exaggerates each action, mimicking the poor bartender. "He's _mixing drinks_ , when he should've been _mixing medicine._ " 

Genji walks carefully to him, clasping his waist, struggling to break out.

"He could've been _a doctor or a soldier_. But **no!** " His brother glares at him, pushing him off, a complacent smirk on his face while telling the ongoing story.

"He **_threw everything away_** and messed up in Japan, just to be with a girl! **A girl!** " 

It could've been any worse, when Angela had a fitting view from the kitchen, watching a conflict unfold.

Everything she heard was clear, she was quiet and knew she couldn't interfere with the situation.

Although it seems that the security saw the opportunity to kick him out when the man wasn't agitated anymore. But Genji stops the two men in black uniform, a separation from his brother and the guards, patting them on the shoulders.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'll handle this." He mumbles to them. Both leaving the scene.

Jesse passes by them, he didn't want to get himself inside the fire between those two, problematic brothers.

The customers were uncomfortable from the tension in the air, maybe some of these young fellows who were regular have seen this occur once and every now and then. 

The younger brother chuckles sheepishly, "Wow, my brother speaks English well when he's drunk!"

His arm on his brother's shoulder, attempting to escort him out of the bar. "He's the smarter one in the family!"

Hanzo shoves him away, "I really am! _**Nicer! Smarter! More obedient!"**_

He coughs when feels his throat sore but it doesn't stop him,

"I'm _older_ , sure, but I have a direction in life. ** _I don't abandon people!_** I've never wasted our father's sacrifice just to get the whole family here."

The blonde at the back, her mouth sealed, brows drooping at the sight and hearing the brother's vent.

It made her perception of Genji change, as they were not so different after all. 

"I obviously care about father more. I took care of him when he got sick even though I had to work full time at the company! **_I am the one fulfilling your promise to our mother!_** And you? **You're nothing!"**

They stare at each other, the older enraged even if he screamed out all the hardships he's dealing with.

The younger one, clicks his tongue, a fake smile he worn.

_"Let's go home."_

He didn't have trouble walking the man outside after his episode.

**_"Now you run back home?! Because that girl left you?! Don't touch me!"_ **

The yelling was heard down the street, in the distance it was now faint. 

The customers were as shocked as the employees, now holding a personal issue from the Shimada family that was never meant to be gossiped about.

Genji's image is destroyed, he doesn't hope for a miracle to happen. 

Angela felt a migraine from the incident, she didn't know how to talk to Genji now, even for a few days.

Lucio alleviates the event, tending to the customers and apologizing,

"We're sorry, everyone. Don't worry, the drinks are on us. Sorry."

* * *

The next morning, Angela wakes up from her decent slumber even after working at night for her pay.

The first thing she does, as it became habitual, was wait for someone to disturb her on her phone.

When she looks at the screen, not a single notification popped up.

**Ding. Ding. Ding.**

Except for her alarm of course.

She breathes out, stretching her muscles then going on with her day. 

* * *

_"Heel-toe, heel-toe, heel-toe..."_ Angela accompanies Annie again for school, they go on a quicker rhythm to train her frail legs in better coordination.

_"_ Annie, hurry please. _Heel-toe, heel-toe, heel-toe."_

They stop at a crossing lane, waiting for the signal to the turn green. 

Angela seems to be busier than usual, she looks at her phone to check on her messages.

Her friends wanting to meet-up on a regular work day to sell goods.

* * *

"Pa! It's only two years more!" Satya sobs lightly during her video call with her father, at a public place.

_"You've said that five times before! When are you going to stop? Are your employers more important than your family?"_

Satya only had minutes to make her decision, she looked over Hana who was talking with another worker particularly on her sales.

She didn't have anyone to ask for advice and so she commits to her father's request,

"Fine, I'll go home. Then what? We'll starve!"

The woman wipes her tears with her handkerchief.

Angela goes to Hana, greeting her,

"Hey, is there any chance you two have seen Genji anywhere?" 

"No, we haven't seen him. At least, I don't think so." The girl answers plainly, chewing on her gum, back to fidgeting her phone.

Angela looks around the area, she had gotten used to being together with him when they are out with their entrepreneurship. 

She's hopeless and dumb if she thinks she can scout almost all of the city to find him. 

* * *

Angela goes back at the bar at noon, hours before her actual shift.

"He hasn't been here, didn't even come to work. We haven't heard anything from him."

Jesse strides with her to the front counter, where the right-hand bartender, the hair-bun boy was cleaning their glass. 

Lucio jokingly suggests, "He must be hibernating. He could come back anytime and he'll be a chunk of a bear."

Deep down, the disappearance of his friend was alarming for him.

The blonde looks down, taking a few seconds to figure any other options. An appalling question that came to mind,

"Boss, do you have any idea where he could be?"

* * *

A week passed, Sunday, a day-off. Angela worn more comfortable, casual clothes and had informed her friends that she wasn't coming to the central today.

She rode a barge for transportation, going to the other side from the city, an urban province named _Cheung Chau Island_ she never went to in Hong Kong. 

When she arrives outside the Pier, she passes by local shops, restaurants, apartments and such that didn't look too different from what she had seen. But it felt different, it felt warmer than where she stays.

There were no traffics, no busy cars who contributed to the noise pollution, it was still. For once, she could stay still.

She asked an owner of a bike rental service where the location that was provided to her could be. He was kind enough to give her directions, and thanked him. 

She roams around the area, on the way, many people who live simpler lives said 'hello's to her. Children who jumped around, playing outdoors without worries.

She observes everyone that she sees and thought that this is the brighter side of the country.

The blonde finds her way to an apartment building, she showed a woman who was hanging laundry the address. The woman points at the end of the open hallway.

A gate was barricaded from the other units, when she looks through it.

She finally sees him.

Genji crouches down, gathering their own set of filthy clothes inside woven baskets, on his way to do the chore.

When he looks to the side, he sees her as well. He moves near the gate, checking if it really was her.

_"Need a friend today?"_

She quotes him, swaying at her sides, smiling as she looked up at the taller man.

His smile was weak, but strong enough to indicate that he was fine. 

* * *

He invites her inside the house, walking through the doorway.

They're met by his father, Sojiro Shimada, sitting on a bamboo chair. He was incapacitated by his sickness, hit by Pneumonia. 

"Dad, this is my workmate, Angela." He introduces her to him.

The old man welcomed her, nodding slowly at his son, but he had a difficult time learning the young woman's face with the impairment of his eyes due to old age.

She bows down to the elder, "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning to you too."

His smile was delicate for an old man like him, she had given him a good impression than the previous women his son came home with - those who ignored his presence.

Hanzo comes out of his room, carrying pillows but notices the two, stopping on his way outside.

"This is Hanzo. My older brother, you might know him from- _never mind._ "

An introduction the younger brother told the woman, an awkward one, but they shrug it off afterwards. 

The boys began arranging the lounge chair at the side, fluffing the cushions, tightening the legs that support the entire body of the rest, laying a smooth velvety blanket.

Once finished, Genji carries and transfer their father into the chair. Hanzo sits by the side, folds a cloth in his hands.

"Angela? Angela was it?"

Sojiro calls her attention.

"Pardon us, but do you mind turning around? You're going to catch me **bottomless**. It's _embarrassing._ " 

The blonde was obliged to do so, turning away from them.

She examines the house, not nearly decorated as she thought, but there were photographs displayed on the walls and daffodils in pots that sat on the corners of the room.

"Don't be embarrassed, sir. Someone once told me, that we should never be embarrassed around a stranger."

Genji's eyes halted, while elevating his father's legs.

He listens to the woman, who had learned something from a fool like him. 

"Because whatever they find out about us."

Both of them glanced in sync and exchanged gentle looks at each other.

_"There's no judgement."_

* * *

"My mother worked as a waitress who wanted to be a chef, my father was also behind that damned counter, stirring up drinks for his old fellows in Japan. But they tried to migrate here and worked hard to become residents. Before my mother had to forget about her passion and flown back to Japan for work. My father promised her, that he'd bring her sons here to become residents. You know, to experience a better life." 

Genji opens up to her, resting near the docks of the province where the ocean's waves, crashing onto to surface sounded serene and tranquil.

She discovers this new side of him, and she gets to know more about his life before they met. 

"I was seventeen when I was petitioned to go here. At twenty-one, I lost my mind."

Angela spun her head towards him, pupils that got bigger, a concerned expression for him.

He grins at her reaction but continues,

"I was **_madly_** in love with my ex." 

She mutters, _"Keishin?"_

"She was a princess at Disneyland. She wanted to go back to Japan because she felt that Hong Kong was too small for her. She told me, it's either we go together or we break up."

"Of course you went to her." She guesses, smirking at him, waiting for his answer. 

He clicks his tongue,

"Of course, I'm **stupid** remember?"

They laugh together and yet he feels like he's getting pinned down again. 

"I was only three years short of my residency then, but I don't care.I know how much I disappointed my dad then. They were relying on me to send money to my mother for her to come back. But no. I only thought of _Keishin_. All I knew was, I wanted **_more_** of her."

She snorts at his drama, to lighten up his mood.

_"You love too much."_

Those eyes gleamed, a pair of sincere ones that he had never seen.

He raises his brow at her statement, but it was not a lie.

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be? When you love, **all or nothing**. If you hold back, then _why love at all?"_

They stare at each other, she nodded in agreement.

"But I failed in Japan, it wasn't for me so she broke up with me. She told me, she outgrew me. I lost myself and my worth. Even to her, I lost worth."

She leans back to hear more of his agonizing past, but slowly placing a her palm on his so he could find solace in her. 

"At twenty-four, I was caught overstaying. **_Deported. Blacklisted._** "

He jests the words, she humors him, punching on his side.

"When I returned here, everybody had moved on. "I was back to zero. But that's okay, I can accept that. That's what I risked when I left Hong Kong... but what's really hard, is how much I disappointed my family. Especially Hanzo, I was his trouble. But I turned out to be a disappointment." He gazes at the distance, watching the waves float adrift, on the uneven sand.

He rubs the back of his neck,

"I just wish I could make it all up to them and atone for all my bad decisions. But my mother is coming here, at the end of the month. I hope, this time, I can show my father that I'm here for them. And then, three more years. Only three years left until I become a resident."

He faces her when she avoids turning to him.

"So I can't leave Hong Kong again. I'm stuck here. So please...don't go to Canada or America, they won't let me in there."

They ruin their own smiles, when their lips draw a straight line, dimples out. 

She bit her lip, "Life doesn't stop there. Whatever you want to do, you can still do it. _It's not too late._ "

Her grip on his hand secures their hold, her forefingers petting his skin.

He endeavors his belief towards her words,

"You think so?"

Angela blinks her owlish blue eyes,

_"You can be more."_

"Even to you?" 

_You meet someone and time just stops._

It did, it came true, the consolation they have given to the other. It completed them.

They completed the other broken piece, fitting admirably.

Their moment comes to an end, when a ringtone disrupts it.

Angela takes her phone from her bag, answering.

_"Angela where are you? Your client from last Friday is here."_

Hana informed the blonde, presumed she was vending her sales.

"Is she on the way?"

She asks the overwhelmed woman, she was sure she could hear the swarm of people in the background. 

Hana shrieks, _"She's already here! An hour ago, where are you anyway? Angela!"_

"Are you meeting someone?" He questions, judging by the drowsy woman on the phone. "You need the money. Go."

She directs him with a puzzled look, as if asking _'Are you sure?'_

It looked like he was certain of it, she picks up on her work straight away. Ending the call, heartened by the man she's been with for almost the whole day. 

She stands up, wringing her bag on her shoulder. "So, when will I see you again?"

He rests his elbows on the back of the bench's headboard, "Wow, do you miss me already?" 

"It's Lucio. He's working alone at the bar, he could overwork himself."

Angela places her hands on her hips, amused by his assumption.

He chuckles at the thought of seeing his friend break something at the small establishment, but asks the blonde,

"See you next week?"

She was pleased to hear that,

"See you next week."

with that, she departs.

* * *

When Genji goes back to the city, him and his friends run into the audience, inside the middle portion of the crowd, for the most awaited pageant. **The Miss Central 20XX!**

The applause and howls became louder, surrounding the stage. People who came from every part of Hong Kong, workers and even friendly residents who were viewing the show from upstairs or at the sides of the central hall, all covered using their umbrellas away from the scorching heat from the sun at afternoon. 

"Good, good, good afternoon fellow foreigners! We welcome you to Miss Central 20XX!" The hostess provided the viewers a warm greeting, where she received a number of cheers. The other host by her side started announcing such requirements for the event.

The group of men wriggle their way to the front,

"I think your _Miss Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday_ are all here!"

Jesse shouts at his friends standing beside him, from all the noise the other people made. "Why are we here on a Sunday anyway?"

"Because Genji's meeting his _Miss Everyday!_ "

They find a position with a good view at the stage.

* * *

At the dressing room, a few make-up artists proceeded to pamper their clients with their finishing touches. 

The manager of the event roams around to confirm if everyone was ready to ramp,

_"Lena, where's your friend Angela? I told her to meet us here!"_ The woman with a clipboard yells at the poor Brit, battling her stubborn dress that was a burden to tame.

_"Ugh, where's the other candidate?"_

Angela runs to the scene, waving her hand at the manager.

"I'm sorry, I'm here! I'm the candidate!" She almost trips but catches herself on a steady pose.

She was wearing a golden, long-dress made out of satin and original cloth. 

**"You're joining?!"** Her friends who were also in the competition, gaped at the unusual sight of their friend dressed in an exquisite style for her. 

"Guess you really do need the money." Satya analyzes her friend's gorgeous outfit, and even her angelic face that left her in _'awe'._

* * *

"Let's welcome our contestants!" The host motions his invitation to the runway for the candidates.

The catwalk began. The first to walk down the ramp was Olivia, dressed in a classic red flamenco, posing for the cameraman.

To the front, introducing herself on the microphone,

"What is this, a _Quinceañera?"_ Jesse suggests to his friends but was left astounded at the attractive Mexican. 

The next to take the runway was Satya, clothed traditionally in silver Dhoti.

Her modelling was out of the ordinary, even her hand and finger tutting carried her while ramping. 

The third one was Lena, in a black halter-neck dress. Her cheerful and radiant aura made the audience roar for her, when she pranced around.

Hana paced in her pastel red glitter dress.

She was another case, head-swinging at the front of the stage and striking different diva poses that the audience loved.

"Hey it's Angela!" Lucio tapped repeatedly on his friend.

Angela finally came out, with her golden dress that complimented her.

Even if it was a new experience for her, self-assured, she lifts her stage presence as she moved with elegance. 

The men were enlightened when they saw her, "So that's why she wanted you to come here!" Jesse pats Genji at the back quite hardly. 

**Talent Portion**

By the arrangement of candidates, the first to perform was Olivia.

A modern Latin song played on the speakers as she jived effortlessly with her back-up dancers, hyping up the crowd who were also grooving to the beat. 

"That girl looks like she wants to have fun. Too bad, she doesn't talk too much at the bar."

The cowboy was practically swaying to the song as well, his friends made fun of him from his awful dancing. 

Satya worn flexible yoga pants, dictating every move she does.

"We do the flip," She does as she says, throwing herself at a force inward but landing, "and now the split!" She lowers herself, legs spread across the floor. The crowd was amazed with her performance, they screamed.

Lena acted an iconic play as Maria from The Sound of Music, leaping around as she sang tunes,"

_So, a needle-pulling thread! La, a note to follow So!, Ti, a drink_ _with jam and break, that will bring us back to Do!"_

She raises her arms up in the air, receiving wonderful praise from the foreigners who adored her acting. 

Hana pulls up the huge television screen, connects it to her phone as she taps faster than the human eye on a rhythm game.

The audience at first ridiculed her but witnessed the incredible skill. 

Angela, sings the famous _"I Have Nothing"_ by Whitney Houston, that stirred up the whole audience by storm.

_"...If I don't, have, you."_ She holds the low note, stealing a glance at the man she was referring to the whole time during the song, covered by the crowd. 

"I can't believe this talent wanted to stay hidden, it's beautiful I'll tell you!" Lucio applauds her just like the same as everyone, a lot of whistles were heard throughout the area. 

Genji's gaze follows her as she exits the stage, "Yeah. She really is..."

Everyone was delighted by her heartfelt performance, noisy whistles, some people who were throwing confetti from the program's opening to praise.

From there, the talent portion ends.

* * *

The host and hostess climb up the stage, facing the crowd, "Who do you think will win Miss Central?"

The brief change the contestants were to follow, wearing the same outfits from earlier, entering the spotlight and all lined up to present themselves.

The audience kept on cheering for different names. 

"To help us announce our winners, let us first call on this year's guest of honor! One of our judges and also one of our sponsors today."

The hostess announced, as well as the host continued,

"Sis, I saw her! You wouldn't believe your eyes, _she's gorgeous!_ She's like _a real queen._ "

The hostess agrees and goes along with the flow, "Right? And we're so proud because she used to live in Hong Kong too, and her success story will surely inspire us all!" The crowd was now intrigued, whispers of gossips, wondering who it could be.

Not before the host exclaims, **"Miss Keishin Kida!"** , standing up from the long table where the judges were sitting, a woman reveals herself, lowering her umbrella in order for the viewers to acknowledge her presence. 

The three boys were flabbergasted, Genji froze when he glimpsed at the woman who broke him, he showed no expression at all.

Keishin had a huge grin on her face, a kind vibe flourished around her,

"Good afternoon fellow foreigners!" She takes the microphone with her and goes up to the stage, talking to the contestants.

"Ladies, I'll keep it short. I just want all of you to know _that the world is yours to conquer._ The world is just waiting for you to show everyone what you can do! Let nothing stop you from achieving your dreams."

Angela was one of the faces who paid attention to her, and she relates to her speech, enjoying herself when it felt like victory as the program was coming to an end.

On the other hand, the boys who listened to the guest of honor, pondered about the words that a familiar person said,

"Is she talking to you?" Jesse eyes the man who was completely frozen.

"You're such a **cruel friend!** " Lucio hit the man on his chest, preventing him from saying anything else that can possibly affect their friend badly.

"Thank you, Miss Keishin!" The host bows to the woman as she returns the microphone to both the hosts.

"Alright! Let's get ready! Our Miss Central second runner up is... **Satya Vaswani!** " 

The Indian woman was congratulated by her friends on stage, she held on to their hands, jumping around before going to the front of the stage.

Keishin places a tiara and sash on her, even receiving a bouquet of roses.

"Finally! She's been joining this contest for _ten years!"_ Lucio comments on the side, clapping his hands for her. "She's been here even before Hong Kong existed." 

"Our first runner up is... **Angela Ziegler!"** The blonde perked up when she heard her own name, her friends hugging her even if they had lack of faith.

Genji snaps out of his trance, the three screaming her name.

She receives the same tiara, but now with a stuffed toy on her hands. Her teeth is aching from smiling but she doesn't want her prize to be reverted. 

"Our 20XX Miss Central is..." The suspense almost killed everyone, **"Lena Oxton!"** The brunette jumped even higher, covering her mouth with her hands in disbelief.

She is rewarded with a fancier tiara designed with sharper tips, a check of three thousand Hong Kong dollars.

Everyone applauded for the newcomer, to the other winners too, but they weren't exactly expecting that a petite Brit would win like Lena. 

* * *

The contest was done, almost everyone left. The staff for the program removed the chairs from the area, arranging the sound systems, even passing the plastic decorations to one another for those to be stored in their truck.

The three winners walked down the middle, Lena video calling her girlfriend Emily,

"See Em? I'm now a beauty queen around here! Oh--, where's Amelie? Show me to Amelie! Oh here's Angela too, she won as well!"

She turns the screen towards the blonde, Angela waving at the redhead on the other side of the globe.

They halted when the boys came to meet them, offering to carry their bags of dresses and prizes for them.

They blabbered and congratulated them, laughing together. 

Although Angela ran after someone when she saw her, "Miss Keishin! Can we take a picture? You're my idol right now!"

The woman accompanied by her own elite friends bowed to her, complying to her request, posing for a selfie on the blonde's phone.

"When _yesterday_ meets _everyday._ " Lucio kidded to their statue of a friend, Jesse laughing non-stop. **"Doomsday!"**

When they took at least three or fours photos, Angela expresses her admiration,

"I hope I can be as successful as you are when I get to Canada."

Keishin gleams at the woman, understanding her dreams that were once hers. 

Before she catches someone at the back, _"Genji?"_ Her own red velvet eyes widened, taking a second look to confirm if it was him.

She walks closer, **"Genji!'** giving a friendly embrace.

The man accepts it, only letting her do as she pleases, always was a gentleman.

He doesn't place his hand on her, it felt like a flashback that came crashing inside his head. 

"Oh my gosh, how long has it been?" Keishin asks, wasn't she sure of herself? 

"It's been so long..." He chuckles dryly, straightening his jacket when he faced her. 

Keishin admits that it has been quite awhile, the woman sounded desperately,

"I'm dying to catch up with you. You haven't changed right?"

Angela and her friends watch from afar, but was enough to comprehend what was happening, mumbling their assumptions.

His own friends snickered, "There had been _**many after you!**_ Right?" Lucio pokes the accused man. 

"I meant your number." She rephrases it for the misunderstanding. 

Jesse coughs, "He replaced that ages ago." 

The woman doubted that there was no way they could reconnect until she made a suggestion,

"Hey. I'm going back to Japan. Would you like to have dinner with me? My treat."

Genji smiles softly at her offer, but he notices a blonde woman who had been witnessing the scene.

"Sorry, I can't. I need to bring them home safe." He points to the girls who were grouped together.

"No need!" Angela exclaims, taking her bags from him.

"We'll take a taxi. We can handle ourselves." 

Her other friends stared at her before realizing what her intention was,

"Well, we are in a hurry. Goodbye ma'am, thank you! Bye to you guys too!" Hana yelled back when the women began scurrying away.

Lena was naive as ever, "Wait, we're taking a taxi?"

**"No."** Angela huffs, continued walking on the path with them.

"You know what? You two have fun. We'll bring them home safe." Jesse murmurs to Genji's ear, allowing him to reconcile with his ex, even if it meant that some things could either spark again or spark a problem.

The two followed the girls' path, panting when they ran,

"I can't believe we became chaperones and we aren't even getting paid."

* * *

_"Don't make me close one more door! I don't want to hurt anymore!"_ Satya sings her own rendition of the song, teasing her friend.

Angela can't do anything about it, her face is bright red, remembering verses of the song that makes her shrink.

Hana keeps the tune going, _"Stay in my arms, if you dare!"_ She falsettos the line, opening her arms wide describing the lyrics.

_"Or must she imagine Genji there?"_ Lena rewrites the line, joining the fun.

The duo provides her great commendation, a sneak of a high five at the back, clasping their hands together. 

When they reach the post, they wait for a cab to come by as if that was the plan after all, the group stood by.

Lena attempts to have a conversation with Angela when she had been silent along the way, "She's just tall, Angie."

"Yeah, that's right. You're a _kind_ girl anyways." Lucio wanted to compliment her but it was unlinked to the previous remark.

The blonde glares at the boy who had just shut up when he saw that deadly look.

"Well, why didn't you let Genji bring us home? He didn't have to stay with her." Satya crosses her arms, smirking behind her troubled friend. 

Jesse stomps on his cigar on the ground, "I think I know why. You're jealous!" He levels his finger to the blonde, squinting her eyes at him. 

"Who's jealous? Angela?" Satya snorts, dipping her head directly at her.

"She can't be jealous, she's not his girlfriend, right?"

"And she can't be his girlfriend, because you're still going to Canada, right?" Hana leans in front of the poor girl's face, grinning, acting all innocent.

It's because all of them wanted her awareness to click. She's leaving but why is she stiff about it?

Lucio butts in the conversation, putting his hands inside his pockets, "Then what's their relationship status? "

All of them puffed their lips, avoiding eye contact with the blonde after the question. They look around, awaiting the answer.

Although a Brit isn't patient, "What are you two anyway, Angie?" 

Angela brushes her hair off her face, grunting. "F....Fr....",

An impartial expression on her face, stuttering on the simple word. "Friends!" 

"How unbelievable!" Jesse laughed hysterically, the others roared even more, even clapping and resuming to the song they sang earlier. 

Angela slaps her palm on her forehead, sighing. She knows it's going to take a long time for this ridiculous nonsense to stop.

She's unsure herself, on how she's going to face this new profound feelings that are starting to develop.

* * *

A day had passed, and we're back to the kitchen at the bar. Reza and Woo does their daily routine, all occupied with their duties on the stove and shelves in midday, prepping for the dinner menu.

A certain man who was feeling oddly bright enters the room, walking to their newly-employed maid. He greets her with a 'Hi' but the woman does not stop scrubbing the dishes, vigorously in particular.

He greets her again, but does not hear any response. "Are you wearing make-up?" 

"Angela, the strainer." Woo sought for the utensil. She reaches it from above the cupboards, spotless as she cleaned.

She turns around to hand it over to the cook, enough for Genji to see her clearly. 

"You _are_ wearing make-up. May I see?" He chuckles, but she goes back to the sink to wash more dishes.

He doesn't stop bugging her, unfortunately. "Look at me. Hey. Why aren't you looking at me?"

He rests his right arm on the counter, staring at her.

Angela finally speaks, "Stop it, we're at work." She rinses everything uncoordinated, water drops that splashed on her apron wet. 

It takes a few seconds before he had the courage to ask, "Are you _jealous?"_

He doesn't hear an answer from her yet again but she blinks at him briefly.

He whispers lowly in her ear, his face almost resting on her shoulder. It made her shiver.

"It's bad to hide your feelings. You can admit it, Angela. Stop fighting your emotions."

* * *

She heads to the storage room after that, a signal to him for them to talk privately. 

The woman drops her head on the shelves, covering her face from him.

"You don't have to be jealous, Angela. We just ate then we left. I didn't even bring her to her apartment." 

Nothing but silence filled the air. He goes behind her, smiling at the beauty of her pale blonde hair.

"Keishin and I are over, **_way over._** Long before you came into my life. Now all I want for us is to-"

"There can never be an 'us'." She snaps at him when she heard it, those eyes of her frightened him for the first time.

"I already have so much on my plate. I can't add you to my list of responsibilities." 

He cuts her off, "I won't be a burden. I'll even help you!"

Her expression darkened, he kept on forcing her this idea from the start.

"I will be leaving Hong Kong soon." 

"Angela, you're _still_ here."

"Genji, I'm _leaving_."

He grasps her hands, raising them close to his chest.

"Then I'll take whatever you can give. I'll love you for as long as time will allow us to love each other. " 

Her one weakness was that, and she knew it was tearing her up again. She wipes the little tears that began falling on her cheek,

_"I can't love you."_

"But _you already love me."_ His face was more pitiful, he tried to hold back his own sorrow.

"That _'I love you'_ is **real.** "

It broke the pressure building inside her. When she dove deeper in those eyes, those poor broken eyes, it made her see the true person he was.

What he made her become, he helped her achieve, the comfort he deemed. 

"But sorry, Angela. _I don't love you."_

Her ocean eyes fluttered, "Is that for real too?" 

He breathes out, bit by bit.

" _I know, and will, be **damned** that I love you."_

Those waves broke out from her orbs, she sniffs, her lips curving into a smile but struggling to hold back her cries.

He lets her hands fall of his hold, slowly, he cups the side of her face - tugging a lock of hair out of the way of her angelic face.

"There." He rubs her lightly from her drops,

"Finally, I see it. A halo."

He pecks her a kiss twice on her forehead. They embrace each other, too scared to let go.

She can't believe it finally draws down to this. A relationship that she entered clearly, the only flaw was that it was short-term.

* * *

**"Walk faster!** I can't be late for my meet-up." Angela drags her plastic bag full of packages on the ground, gasping for air as she rushes to the streets near the park.

Her two friends almost falling on the stairs when they try to catch up to the blonde.

"You're such a workaholic! If she could date her job, she'd make it her boyfriend!" Satya holds onto Hana's arms for support, chattering about throughout the day. 

Angela turns to a tree, where she meets him. Genji was sloping his back on the bark but when he saw her, he kisses the back of her hand, a charmer from the beginning.

"Oh, so that's why! It's him!" Hana was amused at the act of courtship the man executed.

The duo was more compelled when they the saw man grabbing her on the back, somehow closer than usual.

Satya interrogated, "Why are you two acting so _lovey-dovey_ now? _Are you together?_ " She winked.

The man pulls her even closer to him, forced into a little hug. She rests her head on his chest, smiling innocently, the other laughed.

"That's right. Because her job can't hug her, but _I can."_

The women shrieked, the first to know the couple's status, bearing the honor to see and hear it for themselves.

**"She has a boyfriend!"** Satya repeated as she danced one of her routines in front of the group.

**"A boyfriend!"** Hana exclaimed, jumping in the fun. The two held hands together, jokingly pushing each other, they celebrated on their own.

The harmless gag became a bit aggressive when Hana accidentally slaps Satya too hard - the two bickering at each other. "Geez, ** _calm down woman!"_**

The couple couldn't wait any longer for their date, they leave the two as planned, going to wherever they have set.

* * *

At night, Genji works his ass off, the hardest he had done than before when the bar was packed.

"Hey bro, five beers for table number five!" Jesse passes a paper to the bartender, he was stressed as well, assisting with the waitresses, bringing customers to their tables.

_"Copy, copy, copy."_ He responded to his manager, communication was the key especially during one of these constant full-house evenings.

He was around finishing six bottles from a previous order. 

The people who were on the front counter weren't helping him either as they continuously ask for refills when their glasses are emptied.

He serves them as fast as he could to continue on the other drinks. Angela takes a look outside the kitchen, she sees him dripping off sweat. 

When Lucio skims in the kitchen, the blonde sneaks out of the room, crawling behind the counter. Genji was mixing a drink before he could see her below, holding a white towel for him. 

She taps him on the arm, "Come down, you're sweating." He follows her command, sitting down on the floor as she mopped his drenching face. "Are you tired?"

_"Not anymore."_ He grins. He acted as if he was a pup being groomed, he was fond of her touch and care. 

The hair-bun boy comes out of the kitchen, holding glass bottles in both hands. He envied both of them, an awful frown,

**"Fools!** You'll _break up_ soon." 

Genji was smug about it,

"You're just jealous you don't have an angel."

When Angela heard that, she rubs a bit too rough on his cheek.

A hue of pink glowing from her own, though the cloth surely made a red mark when she panicked from his reply to the other bartender, who shrugged it off and continued serving a handful of orders.

* * *

On Sunday, the assembly at the central, Genji kept Angela company when they arrived at the bridge. She meets her friends but someone else was her concern.

"Has Lena talked to you guys yet?" She asks, both of them sitting down on the cotton blankets. She takes out all of her stock of items in the process of counting her earnings. 

Satya sums up her own, but replies to the blonde. "All she's been saying on the group chat is _'hu, hu, hu, I can't take this anymore'_. I told her ' _hahaha, you can do it!"_ She utters, focused on her budgeting papers.

Hana almost throws her phone when she scavenged through a box,

"Oh right! Angela, here are the products you have to sell."

She hands over numerous packages to her friend but her partner grabs it instead.

"Wait, wait wait! Hold on. Stop." He halts them, taking the boxes to his side, away from her.

"No more stress from work." He smiles nonchalantly at the three.

The duo tilted their head at the man, the girl screaming at him,

"Are you buying **_everything_** again?!" She groaned, pushing the box towards him to accept. 

"No, I don't think I am."

The women lost their gleaming faces at the unexpected response.

Angela attempts to outreach the items, "Then give it to me!"

But she couldn't even hold onto one. 

"No. From now on, _I'll be the one selling these."_

He caught the duo's attention, facing him, a questionable expression showed.

"So you won't have to do anything illegal anymore. I'll sell it online." 

Genji began working on his laptop, posting the products online on websites.

Angela does her best to comfort him, wiping away the sweat drooping on his face from the heat they were experiencing this weather.

The duo were teetering behind them, laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

The duo were jogging together, hand-in-hand, out from a child's story book, yelling;

**_"She has a boyfriend! She has a boyfriend!_ **

The couple stayed on their tail, the blonde's arm linked with his and could not stop herself nor the other two from grinning when she heard those words.

"Hey Angela! When you leave, _Genji's mine,_ okay?" Hana catches their attention, throwing out the joke at them. 

She does not react aggressively at her friend's bold request, she tightens her hold with the man, their arms crushed together.

"Well, if you must, then go ahead." Her head rests on his shoulder, she feels his gaze staring her down.

When he meets her own owlish eyes, he asks, "Hey, are you giving me away?" 

_"Not yet."_

Her friends fled to a tune, screaming louder than ever.

**_"Let's share him!" "I get the hmm-hmm."_ **

* * *

The newly-pronounced couple spend their date at their often visited food court.

Angela expresses her gratitude at the old woman who owned a noodle shop, bowing down to her as she took the food from the counter instead of waiting for servers to handle them.

The owner bows back and wishes the pair a good meal.

Genji's eyes were glued on his phone screen, she couldn't help but notice it on their way to their table.

She didn't bother asking him, she gladly takes a peek and sees him browsing through the net, places for rent. She makes the obvious assumption.

"You're putting up your own bar?" She steps back to sit on her chair, her chin idling on the back of her hand. 

He tilts his phone in front of her, showing the spot that caught his eye the most. "You think I can do it?"

She slams her closed fist on the table, smiling cheekily, "Of course! I'll be your _first_ customer." 

"Promise?" She nods, eyes wide open, a display of her accepting the vow. "Do you drink? Think you can handle it?"

She raises her bowl of soup, held by her hand towards him.

**"Cheers!"**

He clinks his own with hers, they both chuckle at the butchered tradition, sipping on the rich flavor of the dish. 

* * *

The next morning, Sojiro is pushed by his younger son along with his new future daughter-in-law as he hoped.

"The Canadians are very lucky. They're getting a talented doctor." His voice, unsteady, praises the young woman who was taking care of him as they walk.

Angela handed out his bottle of water with the prescribed medicine and checked tabs on his fragile elderly body. 

"Right! I hope my future patients will be as sweet as you." She blushed at the compliment she hasn't heard in years. 

Sojiro crows at the timid blonde. When he noticed something on her finger, he carefully reached out and held her hand.

"My, there's something wrong on your ring. It should be gold, with a diamond. Right son?" He nudges his son with his elbow. Genji shook his head unbelievably at his father. 

They met up with Hanzo, who agreed to look after their father when his shift was over.

When the older brother saw Angela, he excused himself and took their father back to their residence after a walk with the couple.

* * *

The couple continued their day for work, it was not exactly a date but it was still rewarding for the man when he helped her with her business - spending time together, making the most of it before she departs for her ambitions. 

They were at the central park, a statue built years ago stood as an attraction but at the same time, an area where people sat carelessly when a sign said not to do so. 

Genji handed over boxes of mobile accessories to a group of four, "Just remember to leave a good review on the website." He asks of them as they leave.

_"Anything for you sir, thank you!"_ One of them yelled back. 

When the coast was clear, the man called over to the blonde loitering near the sculpture.

"Angela!" He draws her attention. 

She looks over to him, confused. He holds the cash in hand, posing as if he was honoring them.

She giggles helplessly when she watched her partner do anything to brighten her day. 

He rushes over, sitting beside her, giving her the cash they have earned. She quickly counts them, the paper flapped after her fingers. 

_"Almost there!"_ She kept the money back in her savings, curving a smile that did not leave her face. _"Almost there, Canada!"_

Genji was delighted to see her gleeful. He thought, vicariously, he had gained something as well. His lips fall flat when he slowly realizes,

_"Almost there..."_

* * *

The bar was yet to open, the janitor mopped the floors clean, the other employees were arranging their working areas at the back, Lucio was manning the counter.

The other three, sitting on a table, were having an unprofessional business meeting.

"You're resigning already? I thought you needed the money?" Jesse asks her, concerned, holding the woman's contract. 

Angela shows him the numbers she had made,

"If I scrimp on my salary this month, I can make it. Besides there might be random checks again, I don't want you all to be at risk anymore." 

A hair-bun boy was diverted from his prepping, leaving the bartender throne, walking near them. Lucio was always a moron, hugging her as his manager did the same.

"We'll _miss_ you." The woman didn't do anything but accept it from men who she was comfortable with. 

However, Lucio breaks it in seconds, acting like a dunce, "But _he'll miss you more."_

He points to the man at the back who hadn't said a single word. 

Angela stares at the man who was sulking subtly, but her smile was contagious, one appeared on his own.

The other two looked at them, snickering, although understanding the situation their friend has to deal with. 

_"Thank you so much for all your help."_

* * *

The men returned to their cozy bungalow house, opening the door, stepping in. Not even a breath, Genji stirs up a conversation.

"I'm planning to apply for a bank loan." He takes a seat on a little stool.

The other two, kicking out their shoes and placing them on the floor. Lucio slips off his hairband, "Wow, already?"

"Yes. But the processing takes forever, and the loan is not enough for the capital I need." He clasps his hands, explaining and evident of asking advice from his friends. 

"I think we know where this is going!" Instead of helping, they run to their places, Jesse completely jumping onto the couch and Lucio leaning on the door-frame to his room. They both pretended to sleep, obnoxiously snoring. 

Their Japanese companion murmured expressions in his own language, walking to the center of the room. "You guys, I just need some help for the capital. Just to get me started. I'll pay you as soon as I start earning." He gazes at the Western gent informing, "I've also talked to other potential investors."

Jesse opens a lid of his eye, "Not from the triad again, right?"

Genji groans, stroking his arm. "Of course not." He glances at the other boy, who was still faking.

He grabs his arm, shaking to a _wake_ him. "Come on. I won't borrow from you, don't worry."

The hair-bun boy had an immense eye contact with the man. "No? Okay, okay. Great!" He was pulled over to their living room, they all sat together, having one of their _'important'_ consultation to one another.

This time, their mess of a friend was the patient. 

"Genji, why are you rushing this? Starting a business is serious. If that fails, you'll drown in debt." Jesse reclines his elbows on the couch's headboard, a composed appearance than his usual drunk self emerged. 

The accused man sighs, unsure of himself but decided. "I'll work hard, for the future."

Lucio fastens himself for their talk to get engrossing, "Future with who?" He scowls at him.

"Let me remind you, Angela is leaving." Jesse picks up his glass and a bottle of bourbon he left in the morning on the coffee table, pouring himself and the other two a drink.

"And you can't follow her." Lucio finally unbuttons his uniform.

Their patient does not stop babbling on possibilities, "What if she stays? What if I show her that she doesn't have to go to Canada to have a good life? If I can give her everything she needs here in Hong Kong!" 

His friends glimpse at each other, speechless for awhile after hearing what was just said in such a hopeless tone. "Genji..."

"I'll fight for this." He breathes out, eyes not an inch away from focusing on them.

Seeing as there was no way out of this, his companions decided to be in aid for what was coming towards them. 

* * *

Angela clothed in a simple yellow floral dress, walks through a shopping district, full of stalls and buildings, talking on the phone.

"Okay, I'm here." She continued strolling until she arrived at a building, barricaded off from the commoners.

She wonders if she's at the right address, she enters the infrastructure as she was told to do so on the other end of the call, climbing upstairs. 

"What floor is it?" She asks, holding onto the stair handles. "This is exhausting."

She exhales out, short of breath, slowing down her pace on the steps. But the call ends, and she hasn't reached any floors, carrying on with the spiral staircase. 

When she observes a ray of sunlight, she presumed she was close to her designated area. But she was greeted with a familiar face.

Jesse, wearing a bowl hat, black long sleeves, white suspenders black shorts - even wearing high-socks and leather shoes.

"Hi, ma'am! This way please!" He announces in the most assertive tone, it was not like him. 

The blonde grinned at the sight and obliged with the directions given to her. She passes the man, hurrying on the steps before halting as she was welcomed by another face.

Lucio, still with his iconic hair-bun but wearing a simple gray shirt, short pants and black apron.

"This way, Madam! More steps to come." He directs in the deepest voice he could ever do. 

She takes a few more steps but was halted by the _'chef'._

"Excuse me. This bag, to follow." He takes her bag politely and watches her dashing to the top. 

Genji had already been waiting for her, wearing his green polo and black slacks, the door open to the roof-top.

Even with laundry hanging over to the sides. He extends his arm, offering his hand to hold on to.

"Come here." 

"What even is this?" She places her hands on her hips, baffled by the surprise. 

"Just take my hand."

She grasps onto him, for dear life but she is dragged along by him. They run through decorated white blankets he had hung over, she laughs as she thought she was in a fairy tale.

He carries her over to the railing to the open-air balcony. The view was magnificent, she views the busy streets and they were surrounded by other establishment, yet the cerulean skies made it more breathtaking. 

She lounges her arms on the metal railings, she looks back at him. The rays of natural light compliments her porcelain skin, as well as her blonde hair that made him flutter. "Wow. It's beautiful." 

Behind them, the other two _'employees'_ came back, bringing their set of utensils and the meal prepared.

"Good morning! Welcome to **_'Genji's Angel'_** the hippest restobar here in Hong Kong!" Jesse proclaimed with a good impression of a French accent. 

Lucio was no better, "A table with a view! MA-AM-I?" He mimicked a deep Italian impression, unveiling their food, delicate ramen that was hand-made by the three of them. 

Genji takes the tray, as well as their drinks held by the server.

"Thank you sir!" The two gave him a thumbs-up, a short silence filled the air before the were asked to leave ungraciously. 

"Scram." Their friend orders them, facetiously. "I'll pay you on pay day."

_"Cheapskate!"_ Lucio mumbles, _"I hope you guys fall..."_

"What?"

_"For each other!"_

* * *

Genji resumes on arranging their table, he did not expect it to go as smoothly as he planned along with his friends.

He was slightly nervous now that they were alone. 

"What's this?" Angela leans back on the barrier, eager to eat the lunch in front of her. 

The man eventually finalizes the table presentation, a euphoric beam plastered on his face.

"Happy one month! For our first anniversary, I promise, we'll be in my actual restobar." 

She had a low giggle, muffled when she kept it in. She was impressed and grateful that he had this all organized for her. 

"But for now, special soft opening for my number one investor." He winked at her, tidying himself from sorting.

"Me? What did I even invest?" She flails her arms straight to herself.

He was undaunted to say such words, "Your love and faith in me."

She knew that he meant it and it made her heart throbbed in pain from the man's charms. 

"And as our first customer!" He grabs something from his back pocket, a marker.

"Please do the honors of writing anywhere you like. Wherever you want."

She takes the pen, already taking off the cover. "Thank you!"

Her eyes roam around the very little and compact area they were in, but she decided she'd write on the railings. 

**_"Angela's halo is here."_**

He went to her side, impressed by her beautiful penmanship. Though he wouldn't be so stunned from this woman's abilities.

The ability of making herself irresistible to him, and now he had the opportunity to face that fear. 

Just as she finished, he takes the risk of holding her in his arms, their bodies pressed together. She doesn't protest against it, she squeezes her hands closed on his.

His chin nesting on her soft bundle of hair, telling her, _"...and I hope she won't leave anymore."_

Her owlish eyes looks up to him, and he chuckles, "Just a wish."

He appreciates the moment, not letting her go just yet. 

The tension built up and it came to this, a realization, something that was bound to happen and something that they were aware of.

_"I don't love you, Angela."_

_"I don't love you too."_

* * *

When Genji got back to his house, he tended to his father as always. Telling him his good news,

"I already took out a loan for the bar. I'm fixing the location, then construction. Then I'll figure out the menu, the permits are also in process. I'll start the marketing plan, too."

He feeds him slices of bread on his little bed made from wood, covered with comfortable blankets.

"If this all pans out, Angela doesn't have to leave for Canada." 

Hanzo pops out from their kitchen, apple in hand. "If... she agrees."

The younger brother stops to look at him, he replies plainly, _"Hopefully."_

**"Damn.** Then you're not sure. Should we be ready for the day you leave us all again?"

He plays with the apple, tossing it back and forth on both his hands. A conceited expression on his face. 

Genji did not want his brother's expectations to be the same as well as their mother. "No, Hanzo. This bar is also for us."

The arrogant man laughs vainly, "You get crazy over a girl, then you say it's for all of us. But in the end, instead of helping us, **_you make everything worse._** "

_"Hanzo."_ Their father attempts to prevent his sons from getting on each other's throats, most of the time. 

_"Angela is different."_

_"Angela isn't the problem, **you are!"**_ The younger brother stays silent, listening to what his older sibling had to say, even though he was getting tired of it.

"What happens if you're abandoned again? You'll lose your head, you'll lose all your money. Then what? Who has to pay for all your loans? Me? I'll save you again-"

"No, _Hanzo."_ He cuts him off and pauses.

"I will save myself this time. I know I've hurt you and I'm not asking for your forgiveness now. But don't take away my chance of making it up to you."

Sojiro nodded to his son's mild testament, he was proud that he has grown into a fledged and mature man.

His other son was short on his temper, fists that were ready to strike someone out of anger, but was also listening to his brother's cries. 

Genji sighs, "I just need you to trust me. Even a little."

He shakes his father's hand, an indication that he was leaving the house.

His brother did not stop him and was left speechless, reflecting from the words that escaped from his mouth.

The same words he chattered to his sibling every time they were together, no more casual conversations, just a grudge that he had against him.

* * *

_"Congratulations!"_

The woman behind the desk handed over the passport and other permits to the blonde.

"So for now, we'll just have to wait for your plane ticket. But for the meantime, settle everything with your employers, credit card, bills, loans, just make sure that there are no _unfinished businesses,_ okay?"

Angela bows down and thanks her.

* * *

When she leaves the facility, she dials a number on her phone. Waiting for a few seconds, the person picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Ma?" She anxiously called her mother, notifying her good news.

"I just got my visa... can I talk to you? I'll come over." She fixes the strap of her handbag before she heard a response.

_"Don't come over! I'm at the grocery."_ Edel tells her daughter, sounding quite troubled in the other end.

Angela groaned, "I really need someone to talk to, Ma. Which grocery is it? I'll go there." 

_"Oh don't. No! Don't come because... Ouch! It hurts!"_

Her daughter was horrified when she heard her mother's cries. All of the sudden, she heard another voice.

_"Don't move ma'am, the needle might break."_ A woman who spoke perfect dialect of the native language in the country. 

Angela comprehended the sentence, her eyes widened in shock, worrying thoughts flooded her.

"Ma, where are you? Tell me the truth."

* * *

The young woman hastened her footsteps, through the hallways, searching for the room number she was given at the front desk. **812.**

Angela almost collided with the staff inside the building, apologizing that she was in a hurry.

When she spotted **811** , she barged into the next door.

**"Mother!"** She calls for her mother, closed eyes, who seemed to be praying. By her side was her husband, Wayne.

She saunters to her mother's bedside, noticing her pale face and her feeble voice.

After that, she looks at the man, no relation to her by blood, holding onto her hand. 

Angela slides her bag off her shoulder, tossing it strenuously at him.

**"Damn you! What did you do to her this time?"**

The old couple were shocked at the action, her mother ceased her, stopping her to do anything more violent.

"Angela, this is nothing _!_ I just hit my head. Wayne was kind enough to rush me here."

The man struggled to fix his glasses from the impact. 

**"Mother, stop defending him!"** She picks up her bag from where it landed, on the lap of the man she despised.

**"This game is over! I will bring her home when she gets better."** Angela told the man, dourly. 

_"What is she saying?"_ Wayne asked her wife, in his own language. 

_"Can you excuse us for a minute?"_ Edel requested, soothing her lover. 

Her daughter couldn't stop him or she'd get detained, but her anger certainly hasn't ran dry.

**"No! You tell him the truth. Tell him that this madness stops now! That you are going home to your real family!"**

When the man closes the door, Edel doesn't want to comply with everything her daughter said.

"I'm _staying_ here."

"Ma, my visa was just released. You don't need to be a resident here anymore. You'll go back to Switzerland while I arrange for all of us to live in Canada."

Angela forces her mother to understand the result of her hard work in this country for two years, for their family, but the woman does not.

_"I'm not going with you."_ Her mother, discouraged, shook her head "Wayne is my husband now."

In disbelief, Angela took a deep breath, and asking, "What about _Papa?_ "

Edel grunted, frowning when she heard the question, looking away as her daughter continued.

"Do you know how much _he loves you?"_

The older woman snaps back, "Is that so? He _loves_ me? Is that why he _gave me away?"_

"You're the one who wanted to marry Wayne!"

**"That's what you all think! But that's not the truth."**

Angela became quiet, she wanted to hear what was _the truth_ her mother particularly said.

"Right from the start, your father knew that Wayne liked me. When he offered to marry me, I said no. What did your father say?"

The bruises that were visible on the older woman's head ached when she began sobbing, _"Do it. For the kids."_

That was when the young blonde registered the situation the older woman put up with. Her face became soft, a sympathetic expression for her mother.

"You could have said no."

"If I did, I'd have to go home and **_we'd all starve to death._** I had no choice."

Her mother's eyes that replicated the same color as her own, vast and watery, stems that were painted red from tears.

"I loathed myself. And I was in that situation, because of your father. So all the love that I had for him turned to _hate._ "

* * *

_"We needed it at that time, but it doesn't mean that I wanted it. Do you think it's easy for me knowing that every day, she's with someone else? That every night she's in bed with him? But Angela, I had the accident. I went blind, I had no way to provide for the family. I did what I thought was right, for the family to survive then."_

Her father, Dieter, who was already in tears conveyed his emotions and spoke the reality, the reason behind her mother's wedded paramour. 

Angela had stayed at Genji's house that night, seeking solace from the man she loved. She had so many questions for her father but now, she asks,

"Then, what now? How will we become a complete family?"

Dieter had only one answer, _"We won't be. If your mother doesn't want us, we can't do anything about it. Just... come home, we'll all stay here."_

In the background, her two younger siblings were eavesdropping, and it wasn't any good news for them to know about. 

She ends the video call, putting down her phone.

_Inhale. Exhale._

She decides to get her cardigan from the coffee table, packing her belongings. When she was about to leave, her beloved stopped her. 

"Angela, wait." She turns back to face him, incapable of finding words to say. "Stay here first. You're not okay."

It feels like everything had once again turned into fire. Sitting down on the couch, she tosses back her bag on the table,

"My father doesn't want to go to Canada. My mother doesn't want to go back to Switzerland. All the dreams I've been building, are all just for nothing! The world is slowly falling apart..."

Genji takes a seat beside her. He paid attention her rant and brought up his own perception,

"Maybe the world is trying to tell you something."

And boy, did she knew where this was going.

"Maybe it's saying... _'Angela. You don't have to leave anymore.'_ You won't be able to complete your family in Canada anyway."

Even if he had a point, she knew her dreams are bigger than this. Exhausted and her throat has become parched,

"But I don't like my job here anymore...I feel like I'm wasting my degree, my education. "

"Then don't go back to your employer."

He told her as if it was a grand idea,

"Look. I asked around and did research. I can make you a co-investor of the bar I'm putting up! Don't worry, you don't need to shell out anything. I'll take care of everything."

She gives him a repulsive look, he does not stop being enthusiastic about his own ambition.

"You can apply for an investor's visa. As soon as your contract ends, you'll just need to go home to Switzerland for awhile, then the embassy will conduct you a CI."

_"Wait, wait."_ Angela attempts to say something to him but she is cut off. 

"Angela! You don't even have to worry about immigration! I'll figure that out. What's important is for you to come back here, we will manage our own bar. _Together!"_

His eyes gleamed of excitement and he was looking forward to it. 

But she wasn't fond of it, "What kind of person would that make me? An investor without any investment."

She shook her head in disagreement,

"That'll seem like I just **_used_** you. I don't want that, Genji."

"Angela, no. I will never think of you that way. I'm happy to help you, I'm happy to give you everything you need. _As long as we're together, as long as you're here beside me."_

She does not have a wonderful response to everything he wanted, in silence. But he soon broke the moment of apprehension.

"Don't you want us to be _together?"_

_"I do."_

"Well, then _stay."_

He decreed, his amiable smile not leaving his face. 

_"Genji..."_

_"You love me, right?"_

"That's _not_ the question." 

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Yes."_

He had already lost his mind, holding her hands in his own, cupping them.

"Marry me. In three years, I'll be a resident. We can get married. After that, you can do whatever you want. Do you want to bring your whole family here? You can! You can work wherever you like."

He stopped babbling, slowing down his words for it to become comprehensible. But he did not get a positive response.

"Angela, _you can choose whatever you want."_

In doubt, she asks him, _"What if I choose not to stay?"_

The words he did not expected nor wanted to hear.

He lowers their hands together, the untroubled-like aura had left the air around him.

_"Why?"_

"You've planned everything. I wonder where I fit in all those plans." 

He wanted to convince her, **"Everything is for you!"**

She was in the state of incredulity for him, the man she loved.

" _ **All your plans are for me!**_ But you never asked _what I wanted, what I needed."_

His monotonous voice made her shiver, "Then what do you need?"

After all this time they spent together, he had never gotten the clue even if she had screamed from the top of her lungs to the city of _what she wanted, what she needed._

"To achieve all of my dreams for myself. The dreams I've always wanted."

She places her palm on her chest, she wanted him to know her side.

It did hit him and he dates back to the first time they talked about themselves, with a stranger who became a part of their lives.

"Isn't that **selfish?"**

She moans, "Is it really selfish to think of myself, just this once?"

"But what about me? **_Us?"_**

"You knew from the start that I was going to leave. I never hid that from you, right? " small droplets of tears fell from those blue eyes, it seemed like the ocean was spilling on her cheeks. 

"So I'm not enough to change your mind?" Genji was worse, sniffing out and attempting to hold back his whining. 

Angela wiped away those tears, "You told me before. _'We'll love each other for as long as time allows us to be together.'_ Right?" 

"So whatever I do for the both of us." He pauses, rubbing his hands against each other. "Whatever I give you is not enough to make you stay?"

Her mouth was left agape, asking him, "You did all those things..." She gulps, "Just so _I'd choose you?"_

His stare was unlike of him, it frightened her. "I gave you all the love that I have because I love you!"

"If you love me, _why are you making me choose?"_

"If you love me, _why can't you choose me_ , Angela?"

She sniffs, her voice had become unsteady and drowned in tears. She had a difficult time breathing, a few hiccups when she talked,

"Genji, this is the first time I'm choosing myself. I have to try. I just want you to give me the chance, _I promise I'll come back."_

He stands up, walking away to make distance from then, turning his back on her.

"What if with that chance, I lose you?"

But when he heard her shuffle, indicating she stood up as well, he faces her again.

Genji covers his face in seconds, drying himself from his own bawling.

"I'm scared to love that way again. I'm scared of the days, that I won't be able to hold you. Every day I'll wonder what you're doing, who you're talking to, who you're with. What if you meet someone and that someone might like you, you might like him back! _Angela!"_

He didn't want her to see him like this, in his vulnerable and insecure self. 

He combs his hair, his fingers running through those spiked locks of black strands.

He glimpses to the side, before making eye contact with her again. "Angela, I'm scared to love only to be left behind again."

Angela questions him, "Genji, _don't you trust me enough?"_

To which, replied. _"Can't you love me enough?"_

She shook her head at him, her voice was hoarse. "It's never a question of love." She pauses, _"I love you, so much._ I hope you believe that. But there are questions inside me, that only I can answer. There's a part of me missing, that can't be filled, _even by you."_

He turns away from her again, but this time, never looking back at her. He leans on to the wall, hiding his own sobs from the woman he loved. But she embraces him, no hesitation.

Every pitiful sound she made, hurt him, and he could feel his back stained by her unhappiness because of him forcing her to do something she never wanted - he lived up that name, a jerk. 

She composes herself and tells him, "I really want to say, _'Yes, I'll stay here. I won't leave anymore, because I love you.'_ But I can't promise that I won't be sad. That not a day will go by without me thinking, _what if?_ That I won't resent to you. That I won't regret for all the things we weren't able to do, because we loved each other."

He doesn't open his eyes to look at her.

"I'm scared that we'll end up that way."

* * *

Genji sulks on the stool in front of the front counter at the bar, now in closing hours.

Lucio takes a shot of his newly-mixed Mint Paloma, he offers a glass to Jesse who was sitting beside their friend in despair.

The manager and bartender, however, flees to the back when someone arrives.

A man sits beside the downhearted Genji. When he looks up, it was his brother, Hanzo. 

"Let me guess." His droopy eyes met the man's sober ones. _"I told you so?"_ The phrase he got tiredof hearing from his older sibling.

He looks down again, going back to his moping.

Hanzo raises a brow, glancing at the side of his eye to the younger one. "I saw mother's itinerary. One-way ticket? It'll be an enrollment for a seasonal job, when do you plan to help her?"

"She's staying here from now on." He elevates his head and informs him, who seemed to be busy with his work at the company, not even seeing their mother yet in person. 

He rolls his eyes, "Little brother. I can't afford it, we have too many bills-"

"I'll take care of everything." He was a man of his word. "I'm keeping my promise that we will all be together here." Genji began pouring on his glass and lost count from the shots.

Hanzo squints his eyes at the miserable man, a common sight for him that he had seen for years.

"Oh, that's right. You'll have your own bar soon."

The man flinches when he heard him mentioning what he had been planning.

The older man smirked, scratching his goatee. _"Do I get a discount?"_

Genji curved a smile, at least his brother supported his aspiration. He slides the drink he had poured for himself to him, an offer. 

The older man accepts it, raising the glass and nodding to him, a sign of appreciation. Hanzo gladly drank all of it.

* * *

At the airport, Genji arrived two hours early and decided to roam about the establishment. When he heard a flight from Japan had arrived, he rushed to the arrival doors, expecting to see someone dear to him.

**"Mom!"** He shouted, raising his arms up high for the woman to see see him clearly.

The woman who almost had the same features as him, raven-black hair, doe-eyes and a kind smile she always had on her lovely face.

"My dear boy! I've missed you so much!" She hugs him by the waist, and she noticed that he had gotten taller over from her previous visit. But this time she was here to stay. 

* * *

Back in the Shimada residence, Sojiro handed back the medicine he took, to Hanzo. He lies back down to a finer position, as his son brings back the dinnerware to the kitchen. 

When the door opens, Genji immediately greets him, "Dad?" 

The old man replied with a brief, _'hm?'_ trying his best to stay awake before drifting off to sleep. 

"Someone is applying to be your nurse." 

"Huh?"

Genji pushes the door completely open, revealing the woman behind him. 

_"Tadaima."_ The woman's voice warmed the frail man's heart.

Sojiro's face lit up when he saw his wife's pleasing smile. "Akari..."

He opens his arms wide, inviting her in for a reuniting embrace, where she willingly took it. 

Hanzo comes back in time to witness their moment, standing still, a statue.

_"Mother."_ He calls out to get her attention.

Akari breaks away from her husband, approaching her other son, playfully messing with his hair.

"You've grown! My boys are so much older now!" She cries out loud.

The eldest man in the room, glances back at the youngest. "So? Are you just going to stand there?"

Genji joins in their family huggle. At last, they were complete. 

* * *

Angela did not have the ability to sleep for the past few weeks. She rests her head on top of her bundled arms, lying on her side. When all of the sudden, she hears her ringtone on her phone, someone was calling her. An unknown number appeared, but she accepted the call.

"Hello?... Yes, ma'am?... _Since when ma'am?"_ Her eyes had gotten bigger from what she heard, the panic and adrenaline rushed inside her.

* * *

Genji gapes outside their window, in the distance. He was in a trance and in the background all he heard was his two friends warming up for work,

Lucio coming out from the bathroom, a towel covering his bottom and Jesse in a phone call, raging about stock deliveries.

Although, the radio became his companion in the sounds of business, the announcer's voice in his usual tone, was reporting a serious matter.

**"It's been three days. She's been missing for three days now. She went to the market and never came home, to our comrade Lena Oxton. If you are listening, your friend, Angela, is worried about you."**

* * *

The group of friends had informed their fellow foreign workers around the city. 

"Okay, if you see her, text me right away!" Angela gives the woman her number then catching up with the mischievous duo who were also helping.

The two displayed a picture of the missing Brit on their phone, wandering to different people, asking if they have seen her. Not one had said, _'yes.'_

* * *

It was their day-off, it was Sunday after all. In the midst of worry from their alarming friend, they continue to gather at their area - watching a telenovela Olivia had picked, and it was about a poor woman who had to give up everything just to work for money. 

Satya blows her nose on her handkerchief, "When a woman gives her all, she's a fool! When a woman prioritizes herself, she's selfish! What should a woman do, Miss Vi? I don't know anymore!"

Angela felt like her friend was hitting her, and she related to the character in the show.

She had an inanimate expression the whole time she was together with her friends. She kept on watching but her friend kept on venting.

"Can't love be more than self-sacrifice?" Satya wept on Hana's shoulder, who was only fidgeting with her phone.

The two bickered when Hana got annoyed by the drama her friend was crying about. 

Out of the blue, they hear a familiar voice and saw the person they were looking for.

_"Angela?"_

The group looked up from the small screen to see Lena standing in front of them, as well as Genji, found the young Brit. 

Angela stood up to hug the girl, who began sobbing more than the people watching the show.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. _I didn't know what to do_ , so I just left."

The blonde's ears attended to her friend, but her eyes were on the man who took a miracle when he found her. 

When they break apart, the girl finally told them she never had the chance to talk about.

"Hong Kong isn't for me. I want to go home."

Heartbreaking as it was to the younger woman in a poor state, Hana tells her, "Lena. Your employer might **_sue you!"_**

"I'll talk to her employer." Angela offers to do so, glancing back to the girl who nodded, accepting her help. 

She looks back at Genji, giving him a soft look. 

* * *

The two met at Victoria Harbor, where their interactions began. They rest their elbows on the barricades, talking when they had ignored each other for a few days.

They weren't in bad terms, they were happy enough, and the feeling was mutual that they got the chance to see each other again. Even after, their heated argument. 

"Satya said you're leaving soon?" He asks, tilting his head, lively as he was.

_"In five days..."_

Angela's hair was caught by the strong breeze that kept swaying her blonde locks, she was fond of the coolness it brought.

She meets his eyes when he gazed non-stop at her. "And you, what are your plans?" 

Her heavenly smile caught him, "The bar. I'm pushing through that." He wagged his hair when the wind ran through his own strands. 

"When I come back, I'll visit your bar, okay?" She gives him something to anticipate for, in years. 

" _ **Genji's Angel**_ , will always wait for you." He came up with that motto on the spot, he smirks at her, leaning closer to her side. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

She snorted, "I thought you said, it's better to talk to strangers, because there's no judgement?"

He never denied that he said that but that made him want to know, "Why, do you need to say something that needs no judgement?"

Seconds of silence passed, she turns to him properly, completely facing him without hiding herself with her hair.

She built up the courage to say those words, "Genji, _I love you."_

He didn't reply, because he knew there were other words after those sweet ones.

"But for now, _I love myself more._ I hope you can forgive me."

"Angela." He didn't want her to be at guilt. "I'm sorry for making you feel that you need to apologize, just because you have ambitions."

He gulps down, "I hope _you_ can forgive me."

She watches him look afar, towards the ocean and the cerulean sky.

"Angela, I want you to live your dreams." He almost chokes on his words when he sees her angelic face clearly, _"I will not hold you back._ For now, I will work hard to deserve to be in your future."

"And I will work hard, to deserve the chance that you gave me." She prevents herself from crying, no longer, looking at the bright side. "And I will always remember you, as someone who _loved_ me, and allowed me, _to live my dreams."_

"And I will always remember you, as someone _who believed that I can be more."_ She does believe in him, she smiles wider when he mentioned that.

"Someday, our future selves will meet again. Right?"

She nods, and had her intentions to do so. "Let's make that happen!"

_"I love you."_

Those words made her heart flutter and suffer. She threw herself on him, arms wrapping around her neck, it was tighter, it felt appropriately as their last.

Pushing away, they gagged on their sobs that never escaped from their mouths. They tidy themselves, they didn't want to spend their final days together in sorrow.

That's when he thought, "Angela, one last request?"

He kneels his right knee on the ground, no ring to present but only his hand, where she instantly took it.

"Will you spend the rest of your remaining time here in Hong Kong with me?" 

"Yes!"

_"Yes?"_

**"Yes!"**

**_"Yes!"_ **

He carries her up high in the air, where they laugh together, with no worries.

Their five dates began.

* * *

Angela supported Annie by her side, walking together but now the little girl gained much more strength, in order to lift and balance herself.

"Remember, how many chews?"

The little girl exclaimed, "Fifteen times!" 

"Walk?"

_"Heel-toe, heel-toe, heel-toe."_ The girl was brought to her mother's side, thankful for the young woman for her daughter's huge improvement. 

Angela holds both of her employer's hands, bowing to her.

"Thank you so much, ma'am."

She proceeded to drag her luggage and other bags, walking towards the door.

"Canada, too far!" The grandmother did not look at her, the same scowling face she showed. 

The blonde was used to it, giving her a pleasant look that the elder didn't see.

"I'm going to miss you, Mrs. Chung."

The grandmother rolled her eyes and pouted, "Me too."

But this made Angela stop in her tracks, dropping everything to hug the elderly woman, as well as giving Annie one last hug before leaving.

* * *

Genji waited for her outside, helping her carry her trolley bag, both walking carefully down the stairs.

She grinned when she got out of the apartment complex, free from the ruthless work.

"Are you ready for the three days, two nights Hong Kong tour, all expenses paid? Memories you'll bring with you in Canada?"

The man hypes her, even while dragging loads of heavy bags. 

It was the first time Angela was a tourist in this country, and she will never turn that down.

**"Ready!"**

"All right, let's go!"

He yells out and that's where they started to run faster, he was even pushed by her and they almost trip on their path.

* * *

They roamed around a shopping district, full of stalls of antique shops. 

Their eyes catch something on the displayed items, old pocket clocks, carved in the theme of a heart.

They bought two, raising them in front of their faces, towards the other. "For you." 

"The time stops when you don't use it."

The clerk informed them before tending back to his other customers.

Genji looks directly at her, "So let's not use it." He grins for his wits, taking the advice seriously. 

"Time stops... now."

Angela started the game as they stared deep into each other's eyes, and time did stopped. 

* * *

Their next stop is the _Tin Hau_ ancient temple where most locals attend to pray.

It offered other attractions, lovely gardens full of flowers and common crops, other statues and fountains that made the area more vibrant, full of life.

They take turns, taking pictures on their phones, posing in front of these wonderful instagram-worthy backdrops. 

They take a selfie together, Genji hugging her from behind, Angela was gleeful with their pose, it made her smile so natural and photogenic.

They asked an employee to take a picture of them. Standing side-by-side, they pose and in the background was an art mural, painted beautifully.

* * *

They have an odd picnic at the beach, the weather was fit for their date - not too sunny and not too gloomy, the clouds were helping to provide them shade.

Much to his dismay, the woman did not wear any daring outfits and instead wore pants and a simple blouse, to protect her from the granular substance that filled the shore.

Genji lies down on Angela's lap, back covered in the rough sand, as she carried on, feeding him.

She was about to give him another slice of orange, expecting it to drop on his mouth, he did not expect her to eat it instead. 

* * *

Their next attraction, they climbed aboard a cruise named _**"AquaLuna"**_ , a tour around the ocean surrounding the city. 

They opens their arms free at the edges of the ship, recreating a scene from _Titanic_. 

Angela laughs at their silly doings but she is silenced when Genji was bold to hug her in front of other tourists. 

She never liked committing to public displays of affection, but this time, she had to make the most of it. 

* * *

That night when the cruise was over, they were given a lights show. Numerous colored spotlights around the city shined through the pitch black sky, the couple viewed from their port when they boarded off the ship.

When light raindrops came from the sky, Genji opens his umbrella and it did not stop them from enjoying the show. 

Angela bugged him to take a photo of them, and so they did, even if the umbrella had slightly covered the lights. 

* * *

They return to the rooftop where Genji held his _'soft opening'_ for his restobar. 

An acceptable breakfast meal. Eggs and bacon, with a side of baked bread they bought at a bakery and their favorite coffee. 

Genji expresses his horror from her black coffee, questioning how she lives drinking something so bitter.

Angela only laughs at his non-tolerance towards the fresh grounded beans she offered.

* * *

Around Quarry Bay Monster Building that was designed perfect for pictures, Genji couldn't help but ask a civilian to take their picture.

The young man was kind enough to understand and obliged. 

Genji told Angela that they were doing a jumpshot, and they had to re-take countless of times to get one where the blonde does not look stupid or her hair was off her face. 

They took one where she climbs on his back, their arms extended outward as if to look they were flying.

She covers his right eye and it made her immediately regret it when they almost fall over. 

* * *

Their last stop was to _Lion Rock Hiking Trail,_ a hiking trip that nearly made them faint. 

Genji held her hand, and her hold on him was tight grasp for dear life.

She never liked heights and especially being inside a forest that can possibly make you lost.

Thankfully, there were directions and railings to hold on to. She was on his tail, following up the stone path and stairs.

"What's up there?" She asks him as they wear about to reach the top of the mountain.

"You'll see." He replies, plainly, assisting her when she hops over larger steps. 

When they reached the designated area, she was astonished by the sight.

They were at the peak of the mountain, on a ledge made by mother nature. A romantic getaway, overlooking the city. 

They feel the fresh air hit them, even if the oxygen was getting thinner, the cool breeze never left them.

They sit together, Angela leaning on his chest, his chin nested on her hair. 

She sighs, "It's a big world out there."

She looks at him, he looks back, they share a smile combined with a laugh. "I'm scared."

"You can do it." 

"I will come back."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

“ _Some places we stay in forever. Some places are mere stopovers. Just like Hong Kong and just like people. There will be people who'll go through our lives and we move on. There are people who changes us, forever. That's you, Genji. Thank you." - Angela._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed or I wasted an hour and a half of your time reading my fanfic.


End file.
